On My Own
by Jahnvi.Bornagain
Summary: ...The death of my best friend has altered my life. My parents prefer me to be a muggle and give up magic. My life isn't perfect, I still need to find my true love. Hermione G. DMHG
1. The Beginning!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any other characters in that series.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'd just like to say, this is my second try at making a good story, I have to admit that my last one was boring at first, but it got good after eight chapters. It got really twisted in all the plots, and I couldn't untangle them! This time, I'm sticking to my story plan.

The genre is romance, and it's between Hermione and Draco. I'm not going to start it yet though. This is about a difficult life, and how hate can lead to love.

Hope you enjoy this story!!

Chapter 1 

**17th June **

It was all over. The horrific sight of hexed bodies' lay everywhere. The grounds of Hogwarts would be stained forever. Among the few who survived this war, were Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Her robes ripped and slashed, right arm broken, and wounds across her face and legs, she stood with great difficulty and looked around her. It took a few seconds to take in the body, which lay strewn before her – Harry Potter.

Hermione had fought so hard, struggled with so much pain to save him, yet it felt like she had done nothing. Her knees became weak and she collapsed in a heap beside the man who was her best friend.

Ron opened his eyes and the black curtain faded only to be replaced by a disgusting view of distorted bodies. He groaned and slowly moved his gaze on the sole person moving. His two best friends lay in a heap beside him. He got to his knees and crawled towards Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron croaked into her ear softly, "Hermione, come on. We've got to get out of here."

Hermione lifted her face and Ron saw fresh salty tears streak through blood.

"He's dead," Hermione spoke in a low, but shaky voice, "He's gone – Harry Potter is no more!"

This war had killed Harry, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Remus Lupin, half the members of the Order of the Phoenix, Lord Voldemort, and some Deatheaters.

The Great War was over, and with it were many noble lives.

3 Months Later 

Hermione was back in the muggle realm. Her life had turned upside-down that horrible night. The cruelty of it was still vivid in her mind. But she had to get over it; after all today she would be eighteen.

"Happy Birthday!"

Hermione smiled, "Hey Mum, Dad."

Her lounge had transformed from a boring, tidy office, to a…a boring, quite tidy office.

"I see you've used the straightener," Mrs Granger nodded in admiration of her daughter's hazel brown hair.

"I still think it was a bad idea," Mr Granger sighed.

"Now, now," Mrs Granger replied, "Honey, you look wonderful."

"Thanks Mum," Hermione hugged her parents.

Hermione stepped around her mother and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Hermione! Someone's here to see you!" Mrs Granger called.

Hermione stopped in front of the door and groaned silently, that jerk her parents adored was here – Cal Hawk.

Of course her parents loved him, he was good looking (probably had plastic surgery), was rich (probably stole he cash), and had got a place in Cambridge University (probably bribed the headmaster to let him in).

Hermione sighed at the thought of university. So far, her parents had told her that they had sent an application for Cambridge. They thought that she could start a new beginning and lead a muggle life. She hoped she wouldn't get a place, not only would she have to see Cal everyday, but she would have to give up her magic, and magic was a part of her life.

She had gone behind her parents backs and sent off applications to some jobs in the magical realm, and so far had only received a copy of the _Witch Weekly_ catalogue.

Hermione sighed and stepped into the kitchen. She was right.

"Hermione," Cal purred, "You look great."

He lent forward to kiss her cheek, but Hermione walked past him, "Is that the best you could come up with? Great?"

At that moment, Hermione's parents came in, "Hermione! You've got a place in Cambridge!"

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? Do you think this could be good, or just plain boring? Please let me know in a review, I accept anonymous ones too.


	2. Hard Feelings

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Harry Potter and blah does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Wow! Four reviews!!! That is a good sign - -

**Emma Watson Rules, Slyswn28, Paprika90, and Anaili:** Hi there! Thank you so much for your review. I've just got back to school from half-term break and things are going slow for the mo. But with my SATs and Computer GCSE this year, things are going to get hectic. I'll try and update as much as I can though.

Chapter 2 

Hermione gaped like a fish out of water, "Cambridge?"

_Cambridge? This is my birthday gift – my worst nightmare?! I don't want to go there! I'll never give up my magic!_

Cal, however, grinned broadly, "Baby, you're coming to Cambridge! With me!"

Hermione felt as if the world had swallowed her whole and sucked her brain out.

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed, "I – I need to go – go…somewhere – anywhere – anywhere but here."

Hermione ran out of the kitchen, grabbed her coat and left the house, slamming the door behind her. Then she ran, and about five streets away, she broke down.

All the pressures that her parents had put on her were in those tears. They wanted her to follow in their footsteps and become a dentist, but for the past seven years, Hermione had studied her butt off to become a proper witch – a witch who would become an intelligent Healer, or Minister of Magic, or even an Auror.

But her parents had killed those dreams. She despised them – every bit of them – especially Cal – _"Baby, you're coming to Cambridge! With me!"_ ARGH!!! How she wanted to kill him!

Hermione's mind was set. She was born a witch, and would continue to be.

Back at home 

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger took her daughter into her arms, "We were so worried about you. Where did you go sweet-heart, was it something I said."

Hermione pulled herself away from her mother and stared at her straight into her eyes, "I - About Cambridge…"

"Hermione, you will go," Her father interrupted, "This witchcraft stuff has to stop, and the only way to do tat is to make you go to Cambridge."

A sudden huge flare of anger waved throughout Hermione's body. She stormed into her bedroom and locked the door.

She couldn't believe this. She had to stand up to them – but how.

A scurry of footsteps outside her door brought Hermione out of her thoughts. A knock came on the door.

"Hermione."

Cal.

"Go away, Cal," Hermione shouted.

"Baby, we need to talk."

"CAL!" Hermione screamed, "I am NOT your _baby_, and we do not need to talk. Now leave me al – "

At that moment, an owl swept into her room knocking her lamp over.

"Hermione! Are you okay?"

Hermione ignored Cal and instead went to the owl. A piece of parchment, rolled up and tied with a red ribbon, was tied to the owl's leg.

She carefully took the letter off and unrolled it revealing the message within, "Dear Miss Hermione Granger. The Ministry of Magic have received your applications to the jobs specified in each application, however, you have not extended your knowledge of the Magical Realm by going to a Witchcraft and Wizardry University.

"Thus, we have decided to give you a place at the most finest university, Potter and Lupin. The date that you are to be seen and interviewed is the 20th of September. Do not be late, or their first impression of you may be tainted.

"Hope you have a bright future ahead of you, Miss Granger.

"Molly Weasley, Advisor-to-the-Advisor-to-the-Minister-of-Magic."

Hermione re-read it once more to make sure she hadn't misread and gave the waiting owl a biscuit.

She was suddenly aware that Cal was no longer outside her bedroom door.

Suddenly feeling spontaneous, she grabbed two suitcases and packed her whole wardrobe and all her other junk into them, casting a spell to make them light as a feather. She had to leave now, after all the 20th of September was only three days away.

She took a deep breath and wrote a message to her parents explaining where she gone and why, she was sure they'd understand. It was a university after all, even if it wasn't Cambridge and magic-free.

She looked around her bedroom one last time, reassuring herself that his was the right thing to do and thought of where to stay till the 20th – The Leaky Cauldron.

"Goodbye Mum, Dad, I'll always love you," Hermione whispered, she promised that she would be back for Christmas.

Before the tears got hold of her, she disapparated from her home.

**A/N:** Well, I hope that "brightened" your day! Anyway, please let me know what you think with a review!


	3. In Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** Yes! YES! Okay! I do own the Harry Potter characters!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Mate slaps me on the head Alright, jeez, I DO NOT own the Harry Potter characters; they belong to J. Genius. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** OMG. I'm going to get a "job". School project – but on top of all these exams, it's too much! Why does education have to be so hard! WHY?! The sad thing is that if I get the job of the garbage people, I can't quit. EWWWW! Icky, icky, icky, icky rubbish. This sucks.

Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant on about how much P.S.H.E sucks so onto my thanks.

**Emma Watson Rules:** I know the feeling. I usually can't be bothered to sign to sign in – it can be so annoying. I checked out you're fave stories and the one titled _Marry or Die!!_ was SO funny, I've never cracked up so hard in my life (wait there was this one time when my geography teacher was talking to us while walking backwards and he stepped in something icky and ……………………………You do not want to know actually, it was kinda painful from his point of view).

**Moon860:** Hi there! Long time no see! And I mean it, I haven't seen you since ages – Mind you, you went to Rome before half term, and then there was half term, and then we rarely saw each other in our tech groups because we sit at different tables! Wow. But anyway, nice to here from you, and hope your story is going well too! -

**Anaili:** Hey! Nice to here from you too! Sorry for updating a week later though – you may have to get used to it, my schedule is packed! 

**Paprika90:** Hi! Hoping you is liking my story too! Sorry for sounding really baby-ish but I'm guessing my mood has changed from serious to seriously perky!

**Blackdranzergirl:** Nope it's not where she'll meet Draco but it does mean that she's closer to finding him!

**Nitengale:** I'm glad you liked it, and yes, it's definitely not a Hermione-does-what-she's-told fic!

Chapter 3 

Hermione landed on her feet inside a – well, something that remotely looked like a room. _This is what a room in the _Leaky Cauldron_ is like?_

It was dingy room with two gas lamps situated at the opposite ends of the room, upon damp walls. The war must have meant that everyone had to leave for safety and abandon their jobs. Hermione looked at her feet thinking she would find a gang of momewraths pointing the way to paradise – no such luck. Instead, she found herself looking at what seemed to be a large beetle. Hermione screamed and stamped her foot on it (sorry to any animal lovers out there).

At least the bed looked decent, it seemed that the people of the Magical Realm were back on their feet.

A sudden knock at the door made Hermione jump – she seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

"Excuse me? Anyone in there?" A female voice followed.

Hermione walked towards the door and cautiously opened it. On the other side was a young lady who seemed to be the maid of this place, "Er…hi."

"Hello, " the maid answered, "I suppose you must've apparated here then."

Not waiting for a reply, she went to the other end of the room and drew back the curtains. _God, that's a relief, some natural light would do this place good!_

"Well, you must go down and sign in, and don't forget to pay your rent – "

"Rent?" Hermione repeated. _Harry never had to pay any rent, mind you; the Minister of Magic had got him a room to stay in._

"Yes."

"How much _is_ the rent exactly," Hermione asked slowly.

"20 galleons per night – "

"20 galleons!!!!!!!" Hermione nearly died of shock. _I can't afford that! Maybe 3 nights tops, but honestly!_

"The price was raised because of the War you see." The maid walked out of the door and turned.

"Thanks, but I'll be staying here for ONLY three nights, "Hermione gave the maid her details to save herself from going down.

"No problem. I'll leave you now, I'll probably be back in the afternoon to give you some fresh towels."

The maid then left leaving Hermione to do her own thing. This would be one long day; she would have to find a cheaper place to stay.

Hermione got ready after a long shower and decided to go out into Diagon Alley. Retail therapy – now that would bring up her mood. It would also give her the chance to check her bank account.

Diagon Alley 

Diagon Alley was the same as ever. The number of shops crowded around the huge and surprisingly elegant Gringotts Bank. There were various witches and wizards, sprites and pixies, giants and dwarfs, all over the place. Now this was what Hermione called magic. All sorts of magic was surrounding her from magical window displays to the food making itself in the restaurants.

Hermione went into Gringotts Bank first, to find gremlins everywhere around her. She walked up to the counter oblivious to the silence that fell and coughed uncertainly.

"Yes," Croaked a rather old gremlin.

"I would like to know how much I've got in my account, and I'd also like to take out 300 galleons and a few sickles and knuts please." Hermione answered robotically (she had been practising earlier).

"Follow me," The gremlin took her key and led her into the volts.

Shopping 

An hour later, Hermione had found out that the survivors that fought in the war were rewarded with 1000 galleons each. _Ron must have been rewarded too. That's a relief – Money ought to do him some good, he was struggling a lot before. I wonder what he's up too._

Wondering on this, Hermione walked into the nearest food store to grab bite, she realised that she had not eaten a thing since the morning and she was now quite peckish.

She settled for a burger and fries (how simple but filling) and returned to a table by the back wall. Hermione looked around her and saw what kind of life – especially people – she would have to get used to seeing around here. It was totally weird.

Another girl, around her age with long blonde hair and violet eyes, was mean while sitting on the table next to her and speaking to herself, "He jut left, without event telling me – everything gone! Now how am I supposed to pay the rent?"

_Rent_. Hermione turned towards her, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing that you needed someone to help you pay a rent."

The blonde girl turned to Hermione. Hermione now realised how disturbingly perfect she was. She seemed to have a perfect heart shaped face with her blonde strands falling elegantly around it. Her light violet eyes blended in with the peachy complexion of her face.

The girl sighed, "I honestly think you won't be able to help me. Not unless you go to Potter and Lupin University."

_Life is so perfect!!!! This is exactly what I wanted!_

"Um, actually I am going to go to Potter and Lupin, and I do need a place to stay if the rent's cheap," Hermione answered expectantly.

"Rent's 200 galleons a month – can you afford it?" The girl asked.

"YES! That's perfect!" Hermione smiled, it was the cost of two weeks at The Leaky Cauldron. The rent was half price.

"By the way," the girl continued, "If we're going to stay together, you have to follow this one simple rule – to help me with my work. Now mind that it's _help_ and not _do._"

"Sure," Hermione laughed, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

She watched the girl's eyes widen as she realised who Hermione was, "You were Harry Potter's best friend! Nice to meet you, at last someone who actually knows what goes on in class! I'm Mercy – well, actually I'm Mercedes Hunter, but everyone calls me Mercy."

"Cool," Hermione answered, but wondered on why Mercedes' nickname was Mercy.

**A/N:** So what do you people think? Getting better? Well here's hoping! By the way, haven't you girls out there noticed that when a guy breaks their voice, it's hilarious!!! No offence to any guys out there! - Send a review! Thanking you greatly!


	4. Mercedes

**Disclaimer:** In a boring tone. I do not own the characters as they are of J K Rowling. Whoopee.

**A/N:** Heya all!! Wow is the world of homework killing me right now – GAH! And I _coincidently_ ended up with my mum's job – Probation Officer of some sort. BUT, from the "£1500" I get a month, I "save" £217! Great. Oh, and **_MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

Well, on we go with the many thanks:

**Erupting Volcano:** Hey mate! I didn't realise you were still into fanfic anymore! But great to hear from you – reviewing my story that is!! Yeah, I have my doubts about this story too – but who knows (anyway, I'm sort of using real life situations over here). Sob Beauxbatons is closing.

**Moon860:** See! I do update! Not as quick as you like but I am updating! I'm glad you find Cal hilarious. Oh, and I'm starting to hate Mrs Henderson – I can't take any more research, I'm running out of ideas for presentation.

**Emma Watson Rules:** I just realised you like Emma Watson – I think she's great too. I not exactly sure but did you here the rumour about Tom Felton and her going out or something? It was going around a few months back ;)

**Anaili:** Hi! Here's the update we've all been waiting for! Well, I hope you enjoy it!

**Paprika90:** I'm so sorry about late updates!! It's just the load of work I've got to do!! It's taking over my life!!

**Nitengale:** You know, I hate it when my favourite authors don't update soon – now I see why! J Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 4 

"WHAT?" Cal screamed, "She's GONE? What do you mean she's GONE?"

_I got to play my cards right, so I better not over do it,_ were the thoughts running through Cal's mind.

"Now Cal – " Mrs Granger started.

"Do you possibly know where she could have gone?" Cal asked quietly.

"Well, it says that she's gone to –" This time Mrs Granger stopped by her own will. _That was close, I nearly told him where she was!_

However, as though Cal suddenly realised where Hermione had gone, he shot out of the door.

Mercy's Room 

Hermione walked into the dorm room that she and Mercedes would now be sharing. It was…interesting.

Mercedes obviously had a thing for…_art_. There were swirls hanging down from the ceiling – mobile swirls of all sorts of colours. The walls were painted an exotic mild orange, and the furniture was…well…interesting?

There were weird spindly chairs with beads on them, and the beds were camouflaged with swirls of colours on the comforters. This was one strange room. It was colourful, but strange.

Mercy walked over to her bed and chucked her bag on the floor and flung herself onto the bed. Her pink mini-skirt blended in with the comforter (a thin duvet to all you Brits out there!) but her black sleeveless top contrasted hugely with it.

Hermione seemed very out of place. She had no idea how she was going to survive in this place. The silence got to her so she had to say something.

"I like what you've done with the place," _Meaning I think you're nuts._

"Really?" Mercy said, "I only did this because I had to take my anger out on something, but I wanted the room to make me happy."

"Sorry, what?" Hermione had a very blank look on her face, _Okay, that was kinda deep._

"Well, if you're going to be my room mate here at Potter & Lupin – I better spill," Mercy sighed – a little too dramatically.

_Very willing too_, thought Hermione.

"Okay, here's what happened – "

"Wait," Hermione stopped Mercy short and glanced at her wrist – no watch, "What time is it?"

"Oh, quarter to ten – "

"I have to go," Hermione dashed out of the room leaving her luggage unpacked. _Oh my God, please don't let me be late for this interview._

"_Okay_, a little to rude, but I'll sort her out," Mercy said to herself. Okay so her _friends_ deserted her, and her boyfriend publicly humiliated her by dumping her in front of everyone, this new girl would be a great _sidekick_.

Interview 

Hermione stopped in front of the door and evened her breathing, _good, five minutes early_, and knocked.

"Come in."

Hermione looked uncertain but the voice that came sounded fairly polite.

She walked into the room and – _Shock horror (sarcastic). This is exactly the same as Dumbledore's office._

Taking a seat, she noticed that the Dean's chair was turned away from her, so she could only see the back of the chair.

_I bet you that it will _slowly_ turn round_, Hermione thought. And indeed it did.

"I understand that you are the muggle-born Hermione Granger, survivor of the Great War, and attended Hogwarts."

"Ye – " Hermione started.

"And you were Harry Potter's best-friend."

"Ye – "

"And I presume that you wish to be in this university," The fairly young guy said.

"YES!" Hermione quickly put in.

"Congratulations, you've got a place," And that was it. He concluded in a bored tone that she would receive a guide, Mercedes Hunter, and ushered her out of the office.

Suddenly it came to Hermione that the university was named after Harry Potter – her best friend – and that was probably why the Dean didn't doubt her abilities. _At least it wasn't really hard to get in!_

**A/N:** Yes, I know, could've done better, but I'll make sure that there's more drama in the next chapter. Meanwhile, let me leave you to wonder about Cal.


	5. Making an Entrance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah!

**A/N:** Hey folks! I've just completed my ICT GCSE practical (for all our American friends – it's like a mini finals) and I've been gifted with a work free holiday!!!!!! Well, sort of anyway! J

Thanks to:

**Paprika90**, **Erupting Volcano**, **Nitengale**, **Moon860 **(I take it you really hate Mrs. H.), **jtangel**, **xputteckx**, **Luv2sk8e**, and the fab, **Emma Watson Rules**! Love to you all and hope you keep reading!

You know, I'm beginning to think you people are really clever! Some of you, and I won't mention who, have realised what is happening! And I've also realised you can't wait for Draco…sniggers evilly

Chapter 5 

Hermione woke with a start. _A good night's sleep was exactly what I – WHOA! Where the hell am I?_

The orange brightness slowly stopped burning her eyes and it suddenly dawned upon Hermione where she was. In Potter and Lupin University of –

"You're up already!"

Hermione groaned groggily at the blonde who stood before her, "Mercedes, hi."

Mercedes was dressed in a red, low neck, spaghetti top on a black mini skirt.

_Can you say tart?_ Hermione thought looking at her own pink ducky pyjamas.

She pulled herself out of bed and quickly got cleaned up and dressed.

Hating 7am in the Morning 

Pulling himself out of bed he sleepily walked over to the mirror by the bathroom door. _I should not have stayed up all night._

Looking back at his bed, he thought he was about to see his girl lazily smiling back at him, but instead he saw a pile of messed up pillows.

_God, I should really stop drinking if I'm gonna forget about her_. Grabbing a towel and a fresh pair of boxers, he made his way to the bathroom to have a good cold shower.

Already Here 

Rubbing his hands together, Cal took the warm mug of butterbeer into his hands. _Finally, some warmth. The winter cold is killing!_

"So do you now when Miss Granger left?" Cal asked the barman.

"Now, I can't promise ya nufink but she left 'bout two o'clock yesterday an' she left in a bit o' a 'urry too," The barman growled.

"Did she happen to mention where she was going?" Cal mused.

"She ain't said nufink I tell ya," The barman continued, "An' I don't know nufink else, got that?"

Cal thanked him anyway but left with paying only half the sum the drink cost.

_Baby, I thought we were going to be at Cambridge together, but you keep insisting to stay away from me. You don't understand, 'Mione, I want you, and if I can't have you – no one will._

First Class 

"So, anyway, I was about to tell you all about my rage with paint yesterday – remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Hermione nodded at Mercy, first class at 7.30 in the morning? Who'd be that nuts?

"Well, oh wait," Mercy suddenly stopped and help her head high in the air and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders as she walked past a group of fit looking guys up ahead.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but decided it was no big deal, she probably was one of those Miss Popularity girls – she sure looked like one anyway.

"Hey, _Mercy_," Another tart – no slut called.

"Hey, Brittany," Mercy replied in a bored and a quite sarcastic tone, "Listen, I have no time to waste, can't keep him waiting you know."

Mercy began to walk away when a jeer from Brittany made her stop.

"She can't possibly mean Draco," Brittany told her minions in a loud voice, "She's probably in denial, but I guess she hasn't heard that Draco and I may be going to the Halloween prom together."

Hermione didn't even wait to find out what would happen next; instead she walked straight up to Brittany and asked her in a low and dangerous voice, "What do you mean _Draco_?"

Brittany looked Hermione up and down, "Draco Malfoy, duh, and I highly doubt he's about to go with you."

Hermione gave Brittany a shocked and disgusted look and backed off, _Draco Malfoy? NO! What the hell was he doing here! Especially at Potter and Lupin – mind, this is the first university around and all of the Dark Arts schools were burned down._

Hermione walked past Mercy not even noticing the weird look she gave Hermione and walked into the room the held the class she was about to take – Muggle Studies.

Apparently, there was no choice about Muggle Studies any more. Since Harry Potter had grown up with muggles, the Ministry of Magic thought it wise to teach every witch and wizard the basics of muggle life.

Mercy took a seat near the back of the classroom, and though Hermione would have preferred to take a seat in the front, Mercy was the one she knew at the moment so she took a seat next to her.

"Did you hear that bitch?" Mercy hissed, "Her and Draco – _together_? She's insane!"

Hermione shook her head, "I shouldn't worry about ferrets like him, and you deserve better."

Mercy shot Hermione a look that could kill; she obviously was still head over heels for the prat.

"Mind you, that's just my opinion," Hermione added quickly, "He may have changed." _Yeah, right._

It suddenly came to Mercy, "Oh that's right, I knew I'd heard you're name somewhere, well, you're last name anyway – Granger, right?"

Hermione nodded curious to hear what Malfoy had been saying about her.

"You're the smart muggle born he hated," Mercy gasped, "I see."

Hermione's eyes blazed as she thought of Malfoy insulting her again, boy would she kill to give him what he deserved.

"So," Hermione answered through gritted teeth, "Brittany makes it sound as if you and Malfoy are dating."

"_Were_ dating," Mercy replied quickly adding, "I dumped him after I got bored with him."

_Right, I bet it was something else._ Hermione smiled all to knowingly that Malfoy was obviously looking for one thing only – disgusting piece of crap.

"And speak of the devil," Mercy whispered to Hermione bringing her back to the present.

There he stood, his platinum blonde hair no longer gelled back but _clean_, tousled attractively over his handsome face. Wait a minute, _handsome_! _Attractive_! This was not good. Hermione shook herself and turned away hoping Malfoy had not noticed her.

**A/N:** Ah, so here he is…the _handsome_ and _attractive_ devil is finally here! Well, I'm sorry about the hatred flying everywhere, but we all know love does _not_ happen at first sight with these two! Well, maybe…maybe not…


	6. Lookie Here Then

**Disclaimer:** Well, I'm guessing we all know hat J K owns Harry Potter, etc.

**A/N: **Oh the joys of school…GAH! Anyway, on with the thank you to all!!

Chapter 6 

The topic for the lesson was "How to wash the dishes by hand."

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly; she'll ace this class in no time. In fact, she can afford to doze off.

Mercy wasn't paying attention either. Her eyes were upon one guy only – Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't see what she saw in him, the guy didn't even respond to the fact that Mercy and him were in the same room.

After fluttering her eyelashes and flicking her hair very few seconds, Hermione wanted to slap Mercy there and then. Then again, this would be very amusing to watch since the lesson was going down the drain.

Brittany, on other hand, shot a look of daggers at Mercy and then suddenly seemed to be lost in thought.

Hermione looked at her strangely, that tart was definitely up to something.

"Draco," Brittany purred into Malfoy's ear as she was sitting behind him, "You look so gorgeous today."

"Are you saying I look crap every other day?" Malfoy growled back.

His voice seemed to be so much deeper and _masculine_. _Hermione! What is wrong with you?_

"Not at all," Brittany hurriedly replied, "You look greater every second."

Malfoy smirked and turned back.

20 Minutes Later 

"I cannot believe you _actually_ went out with _her_," Brittany had been saying this over and over again in different ways, "I mean she _still_ thinks you're a couple or something – I _really_ think she needs to see a shrink."

"You can _think_?" Malfoy asked viciously – he had been listening to this for the past 20 minutes and he practically had enough of it. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mercy sitting at the desk beside him – he wanted to see how Mercy would react to what Brittany had said.

Mercy, sensing his glance, turned to look back at him and smile softly, but he didn't even seem to notice her – in fact, his eyes seemed to have rested, not on her, but on the girl behind her – Hermione.

Malfoy's eyes had fallen on the babe behind Mercy. Elegant defined curls fell across a well sculpted, bored looking face. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to totally ignore him. _Who was she? Why doesn't she, like every other girl, come running to me, kneel in front of me, and worship me? Doesn't she know who I was? Yet there is something very familiar about her…Who?_

At that moment, Hermione felt a pair of eyes staring at her and the feeling tingled up her spine. Hermione turned to look back at those eyes and saw none other than Draco Malfoy staring back. _Urgh! What is up with this guy?_ She glared back with all the hate power she had, but the look was hard to sustain – he had the most gorgeous hypnotic slivery blue eyes.

Malfoy was taken aback. _Okay, so first she ignores me, and then she _glares_ at me? What is wrong with her? …She is such a babe! I _have_ to find out who she is._ But Malfoy no longer had the chance to admire his mystery woman – the professor had given them a pop quiz.

After Class 

Hermione knew that she had just got a big "O" for Outstanding. That test was just way to easy – turning on the _blank_ and filling the sink with water? What kind of a question was that – the answer was simple - taps.

She walked out of the hall and followed on Mercy's steps back to their dorm.

Malfoy hung back watching her – _She's friends with _Mercy_? Why on earth? _

"Hey, Brit," Malfoy called Brittany.

"Yeah, Draco," Brittany strutted towards him and nearly tripped up over a guy tying his shoelaces, "What's up?"

"You know that chick?" Malfoy nodded at Hermione's receding back.

"Just some girl who thinks she's all it," Brittany answered offhandedly.

"Yeah, well she's a babe," Malfoy replied under his breath.

"You taking her to the dance, boss?" Crabbe was beside him with his gorilla brother, Goyle.

"'Course," Malfoy said, "And maybe get a little bit of something else from her too."

Malfoy and his cronies laughed.

Brittany grimaced, "Her? She hangs out with Mercy – she's probably another shrink patient."

Malfoy snarled at Brittany and walked off, his minions following behind him.

Brittany shook her head and looked in the direction of Mercy and Hermione's dorm. Sending a look of daggers and struggling to keep her wand at bay she walked off too.

**A/N:** So what d'you think? Good enough or totally stinks? Well, guess what, more trouble is on the way in the next chapter of…On My Own! Enjoy peeps!


	7. Finding Information

**Disclaimer:** Here's a clue, take a look at the word in bold!

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the last chapter, it was shorter than previous chapters – but I was a little short on time. Anyway, I'm telling you right now that the plot is about to thicken…

And thank you to all my reviewers, and **paprika90 **let me warn you now that this chapter is short too, but listen up, there is another chapter next, which should keep you busy for a while! Check out my favourites for even more fab stories on these two.

Chapter 7 Hermione's Diary 

I cannot believe this. I thought that if I took the place at this university, then maybe I could escape my feelings for him. _Him_. "Him" being Matt Fleming. Okay, so I haven't exactly mentioned him before, but that was plainly because I had to keep my diary boring – you know with Cal always managing to read my diary every time he came over. But that's not going to happen now is it? Cal isn't here. But Matt is. Oh my God, he is so gorgeous.

Okay, so maybe I've got to spill on how I actually met this guy. It was just before the war. When Dumbledore had got that huge meeting set up in the Order of the Phoenix. Well, nearly every type of magical creature – good creatures – were there, and many other human witches and wizards. Matt was amongst them.

We hadn't necessarily clicked like love at first sight. It was totally the opposite. Funny thing is, we both thought that the other was a bit thick in the head. He hadn't heard of me – though he had obviously heard of Harry, and he though I was part of his posse (Harry and Matt hadn't exactly gotten along).

Well, as the war started and plans had to be carefully thought out, Dumbledore chose Matt and I to sort it out and advise the others on their magic skills. I was stunned, and so was he. But after that everything fell into place, he was a genius and helped me make small magic without the use of my wand! We had gotten really close. It was amazing…Matt had these gorgeous blue eyes that you couldn't help but get lost in them, and I had never seen eyes like ever before.

After the war, I felt for sure that he was dead. I cried so hard and I never quite got over it, and I hated it when Cal kept flirting with me. As if he knew me. Matt had never turned up at the Order of the Phoenix as planned (when the war had ended), so we all considered the worst…

…Until now.

And there's another thing I have to mention, Malfoy's here – yes, Draco Malfoy. And you know what, I don't now what as gotten into me right now, but he looks…pretty good, and today –

Back to Earth 

Mercedes flopped onto the bed and sighed.

"Finally," Mercy said, "I never quite thought I'd manage to write an introduction to that essay."

"Introduction?" Hermione said, _this girl was even worse than Ron and Harry_, "Um, the essay was set two days ago and it's due in today – what do you mean by introduction?"

Mercy gave Hermione a sideways glance, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't do well at Muggle Studies, and actually I don't do well in anything but that's not the point."

Hermione smiled, _just like the good old days_.

"Why are you smiling – wait, you finished the essay ages ago!" Mercy suddenly yelled, "You can help with mine then!"

Looking at Mercy's pleading face, Hermione began to crack, _exactly_ _like the good old days_.

"Sure," Hermione closed the book she was writing in and carefully shoved it under her pillow.

Mercy didn't even notice this movement as she scramble to get a pen and a piece of paper that seemed to hold her introduction.

As she lent Hermione her paper, Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Looks like your introduction needs working on, too – 'I'm going to write about sweeping the floor' does not really cut it."

This was going to be one long morning, but she had to work out how to find Matt soon…she was dying to meet him for the first time in four months.

Hermione's Dairy 

Finally, helping Mercy took hours! It's like working with a – an ostrich and trying to teach it to fly.

Anyway, back to what I was talking about. Matt was here. Right here at Potter and Lupin University! I saw him walking towards Muggle Studies when I went to Potions. His blue eyes were unforgettable, and he had a small smile playing on his lips as though he was thinking of something funny or something really nice…the kind of look I would have if I were thinking of him…I hope he remembers me…

…But oh my God, he is so fit – and yeah, he is intelligent, of course!

I stopped right there and then and turned to take a closer look, and I was right – it was Matt! It was my Matt! And then my moment was over because he walked through the door to his class.

What am I going to do? I need to talk to him, see him, but I don't know where his dorm is or what his classes are. I sound like a stalker. Creepy. But I've just got to talk to him. I…I love – I have feelings for him.

Having to talk to – NO! 

Mercy took Hermione on a quick spin of the university at lunch break, but what Hermione really wanted to see was the library.

"The library?" Mercy repeated, "Girl, I didn't even know we had one let alone know where it is!"

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Tell you what, "Mercy decided, "If you want to go so badly, why don't we ask at the info desk."

"There's an information desk?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah," Mercy answered, "But I usually used it to find out what dorm Brittany was in so I could burn "bitch" into the door."

_Okay then_, Hermione thought – and then it hit her.

"So you mean you can ask to see what dorm a guy is in?" Hermione asked in a hurry.

"A guy?" Mercy stopped in her tracks.

"I meant it hypothetically," Hermione replied quickly.

"Right," Mercy said, _and I really know what hypo-whatever means_, "Well, yeah, 'course."

_This is great! I can finally find out some information on Matt! This is a miracle; everything is just falling in to place! Being back in the magical realm again – no fear of Voldemort, away from Cal, finally finding Matt and able to actually speak to him. Well, there is one problem…that jerk Malfoy is here, well, no matter, life is never perfect…But I just have this…thing for him…I don't know, but I can't deal with that idiot now, I'm going to see Matt! _Hermione blushed at her thoughts.

"Thanks Mercy," Hermione beamed gratefully, "Listen, didn't you say you were going to check out that new…menu?"

_What kind of a line was that – a new menu? God I hope she falls for it._

"Menu?" Mercy answered, "You mean there was new food available down in the cafeteria and you didn't tell me? Got to go, babe – chat to you later yeah?"

Mercy dashed off while Hermione thanked whoever was listening – she had been grasping at loose straws there.

So, I get to check out where someone's dorm is… 

Hermione walked up to the desk and coughed to get the attention of –

"_Hermione?_"

**A/N:** I'm going to leave it here for now, because time flies around here. Listen up, if it's too short, I'm really sorry, but this is just for a while. Okay? And, if you review on this chapter, there's another surprising or maybe not surprising chapter coming up next just for you!


	8. Great, not a good day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and just about everything else, except this plot. 

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry for posting so late! I had so much stuff to do! Anyway, I would love to thank all my fabulous reviewers, and I hope they enjoy this chapter – because it's beginning to get the story together.

Chapter 8 

"_CAL_" Hermione pinched herself to make sure she was not having a nightmare, "Ow!"

Hermione shook her head and turned around to walk away and take some aspirin when the _Cal_ looking figure spoke.

"Hermione! Wait!" He said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Hermione creased her forehead, "What didn't you tell me before?"

"Hermione, think," He replied, "Muggles can't be here."

"What? No! So you're telling me that you're a – "

" – A wizard," Cal finished for her.

"Hah!" Hermione laughed, she couldn't believe her ears "Wait a minute – "

" – Yes, I'm right and you know it."

"I don't believe this," Hermione sighed.

"What isn't there to get, I'm a wizard and I love you," Cal stared deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Well it looks like I'm about to break your heart, I belong to Matt – "

" – Matt who?" Cal interrupted.

"That is none of your business, and if you could excuse me, I need to use those documents, with those lists of names, over there."

Cal handed them over to her keeping an eye on her hand, which was holding her wand. She muttered under her breath, the wand help over the papers, and one flew into her open hand. After glancing at it, she took off in the other direction.

Cal took the paper that Hermione had been looking at and saw a name glowing bright. _Matt Fleming House: Circe Dorm number: 64_.

So, she's with this Matt Fleming, and yet she didn't know what dorm he was in…Well something is definitely going on here, and she likes this Matt Fleming, then she is going to get a very nasty surprise…

**_- At the Dorm_**

Circe…59…60…61…62…63…64.

When Hermione reached the dorm, she stood in front of it, unable to take in how much she had just found out. Matt was alive, and Cal was a wizard, in this very building and still in love with her.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock on the door and stopped. I hope I'm doing the right thing, I mean what if he doesn't recognise me, and what if he's with another…no…no way, he still loves me and remembers me, I'm sure of it.

She brought her hand to knock confidently on the door again when Cal came bursting into the corridor, "Just hear me out, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed inwardly; this guy was just not giving up, "No."

Why does he keep following me? Why?

Hermione knew this was not the tie to meet Matt, she would have to wait for some other time, particularly when Cal was not there. She sighed out loud and walked off in the direction of her own dorm.

**- ****Cal****'s Plan**

So. The facts are that I love Hermione, but Hermione loves this Matt Fleming, and this Matt Fleming seems to have the same feeling for her…what to do…what to do…

Well, this Matt Fleming may not be in love with her. In fact, this sounds quite reasonable thinking that Hermione does not even know where his dorm is…well she does now…Anyway, so if he doesn't like her…

I could make him be with another person…a girl like that slut that keeps staring at me – WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!

Yes, that's seems fair, she can be with this Matt Fleming…Girls hate it when the guy they like is into someone else anyway…yes, perfect.

Now I just need to find the right time, quickly though, I do not seem to have much time. This is going to be so much fun, I can feel in my bones.

**- In Hermione's Dorm**

"Why can't you understand I'm not in love with you? Okay, so you may be a nice guy at heart, but honestly, I think you're a freak," Hermione started, "Move on, Cal."

"I suppose you're right," Cal replied gloomily.

Hermione did a double take, she was not sure she heard that correctly, "I am? – I mean, I am."

Hermione looked at him curiously but brushed it aside, maybe Cal had decided to move on, realising that they were not made for each other.

They reached her dorm and she opened the way in. Hermione saw Mercedes reading the Witch Weekly. "Hey, Mercy," Hermione simled.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Mercy looked up from the magazine and caught sight of the handsome stranger that followed her in, And hey you! Mercy thought inside her head.

She smiled, flirting most obviously and asked Hermione, "And who's this guy you brought with you?"

Mercy flicked her bright blonde hair around her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with a new interest. Screw Draco, she would show him. She will show up to that dance with this stranger wrapped around her finger. Then he will be begging to be back with her. She will show him.

Hermione frowned, "Cal."

Hermione desperately hoped that Mercy was not going to fall for this guy. I mean sure she wanted both of them to move on, but not this way. But it seemed that luck was definitely not with her this morning.

Mercy walked up to Cal and twirled a strand of her hair before grinning and staring deep into Cal's eyes. Once she was sure she had locked eye contact with him she decided to make her move. She flexed her fingers behind her back before speaking and made sure that her voice was husky.

Hermione groaned, this really was not her day.

"Cal, what a wonderful name," Mercy put out her hand, "I'm Mercedes, nice to meet you."

**A/N:** Hope you loved this one folks, but what do you think Cal will say in return? Let me know in your great reviews!


	9. A Plan into Action

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any other characters created by JK Rowling. However…everything else is courtesy of moi.

**A/N:** Hello people, did I hear that some of you are feeling sorry for Cal? Sorry for Cal? NO! Meh…Oh well, I just guess you'll have to make up your own mind about things when you read on…OH, YEAH! BIG UP TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Let me give a brief insight on the story to those who are confused:

Brittany likes Cal. Mercedes used to like Draco but has taken an interest in Cal. Cal likes Hermione. Hermione likes Matt. Matt used to like Hermione, but has taken an interest in Brittany. Draco unknowingly likes Hermione.

Brittany hates Mercedes. Draco knowingly hates Hermione. Cal hates Matt, Draco, Brittany, Mercedes, and pretty much everybody except Hermione.

I'm guessing you're even more confused!

Chapter 9 

Cal looked deep into Mercedes's sapphire blue eyes, _I guess this will work after all…much easier than I thought…Jealousy…Revenge…_

Cal extended his arm and tenderly grasped Mercy's hand, "Pleasure."

He smiled warmly at her. Mercy melted at his touch, she could see him dancing with her at the dance, and watch Draco stricken face. But, now that the idea of being with Cal struck her, the less she cared about what Draco thought.

Cal could feel the heat intensifying around him as Mercy enveloped her arm around his. The heat was radiating from Hermione.

Hermione was furious, but also quite curious. She could not help but feel a little irritated that Cal had gone after the girl he saw, and a little jealous. _I guess I'd always thought that Cal would always have this feeling for me, he was sort of like my safety blanket…but why am I feeling like this? I love Matt…_

She shrugged off the feeling and sighed, Mercy would have to take this relationship on her own.

She decided to kick back for a while, "Listen you guys, I'm just going to take a shower, okay?"

Mercy realised instantly that Hermione certainly did not want Cal around, "I guess I'll see you later then."

At seeing Cal's frown, Mercy's heart screamed, but she knew that her friend was worth more than any crush.

"I'll be seeing you," Cal spoke, "Especially you, Mercedes."

**_- Cal's Time for Action_**

As Cal strode out of Hermione's dormitory, he knew that this would be the best time as any to actually get this Matt Fleming hooked up with…that girl…her name? He could not remember –

"So you think this outfit will get his attention?"

"Definitely! He'll _die_ when he sees you."

"He better not, if Draco doesn't see me with this guy, then he may never get jealous. And that may throw off everything I've worked so hard for to achieve."

At that moment, Cal swiftly put his back to the wall and turned his head round the corner. There was the girl who had been following him everywhere, one of her minions was with her, and in her hands was a silver low cut dress.

"I didn't really mean it, Brittany."

"You better not have jinxed – "

Cal had no need to listen on. Their conversation was by far the most pathetic he'd eavesdropped on. How immature.

Brittany…this Matt Fleming and Brittany…perfect… 

The next stage of his plan was to find this Matt Fleming. He chose the path that Hermione had taken back to her dorm from Matt's and quickly sped down it.

Once he reached the door numbered 64, he took out his wand. He muttered an incantation and the door flung open wide.

"What the heck?" A guy with naturally spiky platinum blonde hair grabbed the door before it hit the wall, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Cal smiled, "Who might you be?"

The guy snarled, "This is my dorm, and I think I have the right to ask who the hell _you _are?"

Cal raised an eyebrow, "I have no time for this, and does Matt Fleming stay here?"

He had practically spat Matt's name in the guy's face.

"Yeah, hold on a sec," the guy turned round and went into an adjoining room.

Cal heard a few curses thrown at him and raised voices on damaging property before another guy with straight, and floppy blonde hair walked into the main room of the dorm.

"Matt Fleming?" Cal asked noticing that this guy had the same eyes as Mercedes.

"Yeah, what's it to you," Matt looked round at his dorm mate and nodded, the other guy drew out his wand slowly.

"Look, I've come to make a proposal…" Cal began.

**_- 20 Minutes Later_**

"So what you're saying is that Brittany digs me," Matt smirked, "Draco, is this the same Brittany who digs you?"

Cal turned his head towards the other guy whose name was Draco. Draco shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah, that's the one," Draco voice grew serious, "But take her, she's all yours, and she's a bit of an idiot if you ask me. She's the reason of me breaking up with Mercedes."

Matt creased his forehead, "By the way you talk of her I don't think I should go out with her."

Draco put his head to one side, "Listen, are you going out with someone?"

"No – "

"Does Brittany dig you?"

"Yes – "

"Is she popular?"

"Yes – "

"Will she get you to the top?"

"I suppose – "

"Exactly!" Draco persisted, "Just go for it, man, think of it as a time pass."

Matt had more decency than that, but he felt that he might as well give it a shot, "Fine."

"That's my man," Draco slapped him on the back.

Cal smiled, this was perfect, now he needed Brittany to fall for him, but if she seemed to like him as well as Draco, it seemed a bit of a problem…He would manage it somehow.

**_- Draco's Mind_**

That guy was a real freak. He came slamming in here with the power of a million wizards and goes up to Matt and gives him a girlfriend. I mean, what kind of sick joke could he be playing? But then again, it's a relief to know that I can get Brittany off my hands so I can concentrate on my doll.

I haven't found out a single thing about her at all. All I know is that she's in nearly all of my classes and she hasn't even taken notice of me. Usually girls flock around me, but her hard-to-get act is really getting to me…why?

I need to find out more, but I have a feeling that Cal doesn't even give a damn about my problem, he seemed far more interested in getting Brittany and Matt together.

I guess I'll just ask Matt to help me out…

**_- Two days later_**

Hermione freaked out, the world was going crazy. Cal and Mercedes had just started going out, and small but annoying pangs of jealousy were appearing every time she saw them together. But this morning, she had moved on.

As Cal and Mercy sat on the sofa murmuring soft words to each other, Hermione felt sick, "Can you take your feelings else where?"

She did not even wait for an answer as she abruptly changed her mind, "No, actually stay put, I'm going out to check up on somebody."

If she had blinked, she would have missed it, but she felt certain that Cal had just smirked at her.

Brushing the thought aside – she was doing a lot of that lately – she grabbed for her wand and headed out.

She could not stand the anxiety of meeting Matt, so she apparated in front of his dorm. Number 64, she'd never forget it.

She raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened.

Hermione gasped at the sight that met her.

**A/N:** Well, well, well, what has Cal done? Concocted an evil plan? Yes! What do you think Hermione has just seen? Tell me in your ever so sweet reviews!


	10. What a Mix of Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…I don't own Harry Potter…I don't own Harry Potter…

**A/N:** Hello! I haven't heard from a lot of you folks! Where are you? Don't you like the story? Of course you do! Don't you?

Chapter 10 

Hermione took in quick sharp breaths. What was _he_ doing here? And what was _he _doing?

Draco, on the other hand, looked as if his dream had come true. The girl he wanted to be with was standing right on his doorstep –

"Move out of my way, Malfoy."

That voice was strangely familiar…

"_Matt?_" Hermione asked the guy, who had been momentarily about to kiss Brittany.

Matt looked up and suddenly dropped his hands from Brittany's face. He stood up and stared at Hermione with wide eyes, as if trying to figure whether she was real or not. He swore and took a firm grip of Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione was still full of raw hurt on seeing the guy she loved wrapped around someone else, and she shrugged of his hands in one swift motion, "Don't touch me."

Matt saw her glance towards Brittany and he realised she must have thought that they still had something, well, people just had to move on.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and began to spill out on her pale cheeks – pale with shock. How could he have just forgotten about her and simply move on?

She resisted the urge of just slapping the smug look off Brittany's face. She seemed to think that had some battle to fight about guys and something, she seemed incredibly shallow.

Hermione's fists turned into purple balls and instead tears of rage started to fall, she looked up at Matt and spoke clearly, and confidently, "I. HATE. YOU!"

With that she stormed out of the dorm and took out her wand, making the door behind swing shut with a slam that shook the walls of the dormitory.

"Dude…" Malfoy looked flabbergast.

_What on earth had just happened? The girl of my dreams had feelings for my best mate. But, I'm guessing she totally hates his guts, which sort of makes her free. I think it's about time I made my move. _(D. P. O. V.)

Matt was still staring at the spot where the girl of his recent past was standing.

_She hadn't been dead. She never was dead, and here she was, crying…and the strange thing is…I didn't feel much for her, a slight anger at disturbing Brittany and me, but apart from that nothing. We didn't have much going for us anyway, but Brittany and I – I feel something, man! At first, I thought of this a fling, but now, okay, after a few days, but I feel the electricity! _(M. P. O. V.)

Brittany was still wearing the smile upon her face, but it was no longer a smug smile, but a smile of relief and satisfaction. Hermione was not in her way now. Sure, she may have been with Draco, but he was minor, just a way to show Mercedes whose boss, and now, Hermione hated Matt, and Matt loved Brittany. Perfect.

_I'm not one who actually admits my true feelings. Sure, I may say that a guy is my boy or something, but honestly, I don't even admit things to myself. I suppose that's how I get over break ups so easily, by thinking rationally or simply saying that guy was spoiling my image, or something along those lines…but here I am, practically pouring my heart out to myself…how cheesy…There have been things I've been able to talk to Matt about, something that I could never do with all my other boys…It's special to be able to do that…I trust him. He understands and feels for me…he…well, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I can feel some love for me… _(B. P. O. V.)

**_- Outside the Dorm_**

Hermione's shoulders shook with grief as tears just kept falling down her cheeks non-stop, well, how would you be feeling if the guy you loved just suddenly turned around and – and just snogged some next bitch down the road – and Brittany of all people!

That was when Mercedes found her, "Oh my God."

She ran towards the crumpled form of Hermione and put her arm around her, "Girl, what happened?"

Hermione lent forwards into Mercedes, the only friend she had around this awful place. She just kept on crying and Mercedes just sat still, patiently waiting for her to stop.

Hermione tried to stop and ended up hiccupping, so Mercedes conjured up a glass of water. Once Hermione had taken it down, she spoke.

She had decided that Mercy had to be trusted; she was so much nicer than any other sluts that she had met here. So she spilled, from everything about Matt during the Great War, to now, in the dorm.

Mercedes was fantastic in Hermione's opinion – she was a great listener. She gasped and cried in all the right places, she seemed to share Hermione's grief.

"Hermione," Mercy finally said, "Why didn't you tell me before? I could've told you that Brittany was going out with the guy sharing Draco's dorm! I could've saved you from this!"

"But I didn't know that prick was in the same dorm," Hermione replied, "And the strangest thing was that Malfoy had this really weird look on his face when he was staring at me…sort of as if he was zoned out. It was freaky."

Then, Hermione had just had about enough of Matt, she had to change the subject, "Listen, I've always been wondering why your nickname was Mercy, I mean, I suppose it's the most obvious nickname to choose for somebody with the name Mercedes, but why is it that all the popular people call you that?"

Mercy groaned, she knew that the question would come about soon, "Well, that's because it's only the popular people who know about it, it back when I was up there you know…"

Hermione didn't need to prompt her because she just carried on.

"I used to get the same respect Brittany gets now, everybody called me by my full name, not some quick crap that would make it easier, I mean, do you see anyone calling Brittany Brit?"

The question was rhetorical so Hermione nodded understanding Mercy.

"Well, when Brittany snatched Draco away from me, I didn't do anything. I just stood there, sure I was upset and all, but I just didn't want to create a scene about Draco. I wanted to act cool, and just make everyone think I didn't really care. I gave _mercy_ to her."

Mercy shook her head and sighed, "Big mistake, everyone took it that way, as if I was being merciful, but I wasn't. Everything I had worked so hard for to get to the very top came tumbling down, and Brittany had taken my place."

Hermione let out a huge breath, "Wow."

Who would've known that there were wars on the highest place in popularity too? This was immature in the eyes of Hermione; she hated wars so much, especially after Harry…

Mercy and Hermione walked back to their own dormitory, each reflecting on their own bad experiences.

As Hermione reached out to grab the handle of the door, it flew open. Cal was standing in the other side.

"I sensed you coming," Cal answered, and it was true, Cal had terrifyingly strong powers that even he was uncertain of.

"Right," Mercy shook her head and reached up to give him a kiss.

Their kiss gave back some of the optimism that Mercy had always had buried in her. As they broke apart she smiled, and whispered to Cal before walking in doors.

Cal nodded and turned towards Hermione, she had another few trails of tears down her cheeks, she had been thinking about Matt. She saw Cal looking at her, and she felt a small flutter inside her. _Get real, you're just sore from that heartbreak that you're prepared to dash to the next male being that you see._

She brushed aside her tears and walked in doors after Mercy.

Cal had seen those red, puffy eyes. Hermione had been crying, and he knew why. He made a small secret smile to himself before going in doors himself. But little did he know that another guy was about to come in the way of him and his apparent love of his life.

**A/N:** Ahh…that sounds quite good, right? Now, Brittany and Matt are paired up, and Cal and Mercy are…(or so it seems)…it just leaves Draco and Hermione. What will happen now? Let me know soon!


	11. Just Another Problem to Add to the List

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I believe you already know this. 

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been receiving so many reviews! You made my day! Thanks! Anyway, I've been really busy lately, so sorry for the delay in updating this story, but here it is now anyway! Enjoy!

Chapter 11 

Matt gave Brittany a kiss goodbye. One that lasted as if for ever and Brittany melted into his arms…

He returned to his dorm to see his best friend, Draco Malfoy, busy sorting out his dance clothes – a blue and silver robe, which made his eyes and platinum blond hair glow and stand out brightly. Draco was also picking out cologne and smiled, _Issey Miyake for Men_. That seemed like the right choice, he remembered that Mercedes and Brittany loved the fragrance, so he was hoping his _dream date_ would too.

"Hey Matt," Draco raised a hand in greeting.

"S'up?" Matt called back, as he closed the door and walked over, "Cool robes, I'm wearing one to match Brittany's."

Matt pulled out a black and red robe adorned with glistening rubies around the hem. Draco noticed the familiar spell that made a guy's six-pack stand out when worn, Draco knew he did not need that spell – especially with robes like these – they fitted him perfectly. A professional wizard tailored them and it was paid for by his father's money.

Draco looked at Matt and laughed, "Honestly, man, I don't know what you see in her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt glared making Draco think that he was really protective over that cow too, "Don't _you_ have a date?"

Now it was Draco's turn to purse his lips and glare. Finally he answered, "That girl I was talking to you about – I'm going with her."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No – but I'm going to," Draco shouted determinedly, "That girl who came here – the one you blew off, that's the one I like."

Matt's eyes grew large, "You mean, Her – "

Draco interjected, "Yeah, her. She is so, you know, so _gorgeous_ – but you know what, her chocolate eyes are just really familiar – WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?"

Draco shoved Matt out of the way as he stormed out of the dorm, he was mad at relieving his feelings to no less than a guy who made his girl cry.

**_- Matt's Thoughts…_**

Dude, he likes Hermione Granger? I swear he used to go on about how much he hated her – I felt like beating him up, I was still sore about losing her; I thought she was dead…Hermione…Brittany's my girl now, and if her even says a word about her – well, wait, he already does…well, he only teases me about her – but still…

I met Hermione today, she ignored me like nobody's business…so I went up to her and said hi, and told me that she didn't know who I was…I told her that was Matt, you know? And guess what she said! Go on guess! She said that the only Matt she knew was dead and that she would like to be left alone because she had work to do! What kind of a bitch says that? Huh? Oh my God, I am so pissed off…why do I care? It's not like Hermione and I are going out let alone mates, so why should I care? I have Brittany now and that's all that matters…

But why on earth does Draco like Hermione? I mean is it because of her looks, because then it is NOT going to work out? Oh, Christ, I'm so confused – He likes Hermione Granger…I don't have any feelings for her do I?

**_- What are you going to wear?_**

Mercedes drew out a deep purple and amethyst studded dress robe, it was beautiful. The purple set off her radiant deep blue eyes and went brilliantly with her olive complexion. The amethysts glittered and glimmered as the light caught them and the twinkling in Mercy's eyes imitated them.

Hermione grinned this was going to be perfect for her; Mercedes was going to look stunning. She knew that everything was working out well, Mercedes had moved on with her love life, and Cal had finally given up on her too. Speaking of Cal, he was going to love what Mercy was going to wear.

"So let me see yours then!" Mercy yelled.

"Mine? Um…" Hermione had to admit that she really had not been planning to go, what with Matt being there, and _Draco_…No, it was not her thing.

"Well?" Mercy tapped her foot on the floor, "What do you mean _um_?"

"I mean, that I don't have one," Hermione answered, "I'm not going."

"WHAT?" Mercy practically shook the building.

"I'm not going," Hermione answered a little more quietly.

"Oh, you are going," Mercy, growled.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm NOT!"

"Yes you ARE!"

"Yeah, well where are you going to get the dress robe from anyway, make them appear in thin air to fit my size exactly, are you?" Hermione answered.

"Exactly."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. This was a new spell obviously. Mercy took out her wand and made a tape measure appear to measure every part of her body. Once the tape had finished, Mercy used the measurements in part of another peculiar spell to conjure up a dress robe according to them.

A sliver robe adorned with beautiful embroidery and diamonds studding the hemming shimmered into the air. It turned around once and then fell gracefully into Mercy's awaiting arms.

"Perfect," Mercy whispered.

And it was. The silver was mesmerising, and the diamonds separated the light into a spectrum of colours, some of it glistening on the robes. It was magical.

Mercy told her that she could afford to have at least just a date to take to the dance; it did not mean she had to be with the guy forever. Hermione would go to the dance after all, and it was all thanks to her own fairy godmother, Mercy.

**_- Another Lesson­_**

Hermione, Mercedes and Cal took their seats near the front of the class in Transfiguration.

Professor Von Drake strode into the classroom, his jet-black robes swirling behind him in non-existent wind; he slammed his briefcase on the desk and – "SILENCE!"

The rustling of parchment, quills and bags immediately stopped. The silence was so loud that one could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

"Today, we will be going over the basics of Transfiguration to find out which one of you will be dropping this class," Von Drake hissed, "Take out your wands, without any immaturity Miss Haart."

Brittany scowled as her name was mentioned and Matt gave back Brittany's wand back to her, which was now pink with the words "I heart you" written all over it.

"Pair up, quickly now!" Von Drake growled, "Miss Granger, I understand that in your former school you were by far the most outstanding student ever seen after the Great Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts."

Hermione perked and gave him a small smile as not to look smug.

Draco jerked too, he was startled that someone had the name Granger, he felt sorry for the girl. He watched to see who would answer.

"Now, I suppose the right thing for me to do would be to pair you up with someone of your standards," Von Drake looked down at Hermione, "And I know the perfect person for you."

**A/N: **Well, it all may be perfectly obvious to you that the person may be … but you will find out in the next chapter. Okay? This chapter may not have been as interesting as the others, but it all connects and leads up to the big thing right? Review! And apologies for updating so late but my computer was not working! And to others, I am not continuing my other story – Love Hurts – sorry!


	12. A Question of Approval

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry Potter, etc, and I'm glad I don't.

**A/N:** Hey! I updated as soon as I could! I had so many reviews so thank you to all, any new reviewers will get onto my bio page as soon as possible! Thank you to all again!

**Chapter 12**

**_- A Question of Approval_**

"Miss Granger, I've got the perfect person for you," Von Drake took a moment to straighten his robes before continuing, "Malfoy…Mr Draco Malfoy, I'd like you to meet your new partner – "

"Malfoy?" Hermione yelled.

"Nice to meet you too," Draco answered, taken aback by the girl's sudden outburst – but even so, she was so beautiful, hr defined rich brown curls fell across her heart0shaped face, and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with a fresh, no forget that, _angry_ look. _What did Von Drake say her name was? I can't remember, I wasn't paying attention to what that oak tree was saying; in fact all of my attention was this little honey before me. I'll get her name off her later._

"So I guess we'd better get started with this thing," Malfoy coolly sat next to Hermione and reached for the chameleon scales on the other side of her. The apparently basic transfiguration spell that was supposed to be used was one to make an animal out of part of them. Obviously, an entire chameleon had to be conjured up by using jut one measly scale and an unpronounceable Latin spell.

As he gripped the bottle, Hermione looked up and suddenly realised how close Draco was to her. His face was so close that Hermione could feel his breath gently fluttering across her skin, making her spine tingle. She could smell the slightly sharp but sweet fragrance of his cologne and the intensity of it engulfed her.

Draco looked down and stared into her eyes, he caught a sense of surprise in them before curiosity took over them. Hermione saw that his once cold and glazed eyes had become warmer, and sparkled with interest – interest in what, Hermione was not entirely sure she wanted to know.

Her own rather hazy, sweet perfume wafted towards him, and her eyes entranced him into his own fantasies. He glanced down to her supple lips and resisted the urge to kiss them. Draco forced himself to be brought back to the present, and broke the enchantment with a smirk, before settling down to prepare the scales.

Hermione literally felt breathless, _Draco had held her spellbound, and for a second I thought he was about to kiss me…but he hasn't changed one bit! He always smirks when he thinks he's got the heart of a girl…I mean, he hasn't stolen my heart – he couldn't have, but his eyes did seem to hold some affection for me – did they? Have I fallen for Draco Malfoy?_

Hermione shook her head and as Draco passed a scale to her, his fingers brushed her hand. Draco pondered on her soft hands. She had long, slender fingers and her nails were intricately painted – it reminded him of Mercy, she always used to do the similar patterns on her own nails. They seemed fake to him, but on Hermione's hands, the designs sort of mesmerised him.

Draco took out his wand and asked Hermione if she was ready.

Hermione obviously found this strange, _what is he playing at?_ She answered that she was and let him start, being cautious all the way.

Draco muttered the spell, but as he finished the enchantment the scale erupted into a field of colours. Hermione laughed. Usually he would have found this irritating and bloody annoying, but her laugh was so…he couldn't find a word for it, but he knew that she was the right girl for him anyway.

"The last part of the spell, ferret, is meant to be pronounced _cameelia_," Hermione smirked.

_Ferret? That hurt. _Draco was slightly pissed now, nobody calls him a ferret, and the last time someone actually did call his that was in Hogwarts, a year and a half ago. Now he thought about it, the girl in front of him did seem familiar…but who was she?

"Do you mind?" Draco retorted, "I do have a name you know, and I would appreciate it if you actually called me by it." And then it hit him; this was his opportunity to find out her name.

"What's your name, anyway?" Draco continued in a softer tone, "I didn't quite catch it earlier, Von Drake has a habit of slurring his words, and it would be a shame to see such a beautiful face without a name."

_Oh my God. Is he flirting with me? Doesn't he know who I am? Well obviously not, he just asked for name, but doesn't he recognise me? Just what _is_ he playing at here? Well, I could play with this for a while though, and see where it goes…_

"My name is Soraya," Hermione answered.

"Soraya?" Draco thought how beautiful and mystical it sounded nd told her exactly that.

"Thanks," Hermione murmured before Draco clutched her hand in his and caressed it.

"You have gorgeous hands," Draco said for an excuse to keep hold of her hand, he could feel her slight pull as she tried to get him to release his grip. Draco did not want to but knew that he must if he wanted this _Soraya_ to be in a relationship with him, so he released her hand before immediately grasping it again and looking deeply into her eyes. He kept her hand gently clasped in both of his own.

"Soraya, would you like to come to the dance with me?"

"The Yule Dance?" Hermione played for time as she frantically searched for an answer, well it would not hurt would it?

"Yes."

"Um…ok, I'll come with you," she answered, hoping she made the right choice, she groaned inwardly.

"Great. Which dorm are you in, I'll pick you up at seven?" Draco asked.

Dorm? Oh no! Mercedes! She will probably most likely kill me if she saw me going out with Malfoy! I just have to explain what I'm doing before the dance…Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

"I'm in dorm 139 in Morgana House," Hermione replied after some serious thought.

Draco remembered that name – it was very familiar, then it hit him, "Is your room mate Mercedes Hunter?"

"Yes, she is," Hermione wondered what he was trying to get at.

At that point the bell went, and although their task was not exactly complete, Draco felt that he had accomplished something far more important.

**_- Back in Dorm 139_**

"Mercedes," Hermione sat down opposite of Mercy and sighed, "I have something to tell you."

Now whenever Hermione used mercy's name in full in front of her these days, it meant that Hermione was very worried and serious about something.

"Oh my God," Mercy gasped, "Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, "No! Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"I don't know, the tone of your voice…I jumped to conclusions," the look on Hermione's face nearly made Mercy die with laughter.

"Mercy listen," Hermione began, blatantly ignoring the rolling Mercy, "Do you know when Malfoy was my partner in Transfiguration today?"

"Oh my God, yeah," Mercy groaned, "He is such a jerk."

Ouch…how am I going to tell her? Here goes… 

"Well he was, like, _flirting_, like mad with me…" Hermione waited for the blast.

"WHAT!" Now it was Mercy's turn to yell, but then she laughed. She sat there cracking her sides before she noticed how serious Hermione's face was.

"You can't be serious 'Mione," Mercy said, "I thought he hated you. I thought _you_ hated _him_. Why would he do that?"

"That's exactly what I thought, until I figured out that he didn't know who I was," Hermione answered.

"So what he didn't recognise you or something?" Mercy questioned.

"Yeah."

"Shit. So what happened?" Mercy asked.

"He asked for my name," Hermione replied, "and obviously I wasn't about to tell him my real name, so I answered Soraya."

"Soraya?" Mercy raised a finely plucked eyebrow.

"It was my cousin's name."

"Oh my God," Mercy shook her, then she continued quietly, unable to take all of this in, "then what did he do?"

Hermione wanted to tell her everything about what Malfoy did, including that part where he gently caressed her hand, but something inside of her wanted to keep it to herself, wanted to keep it private. And it was clearly winning, because Hermione did not even reveal to her best girlfriend.

"Basically he asked 'Soraya' to the dance," Hermione finally said.

"What did you say, Hermione," Mercy asked sternly.

After Malfoy had cheated on her, and what he did to Hermione in the past, the last thing Mercy wanted was for Hermione to fall in his trap. She was sure that she would've said no.

"'Soraya' said yes."

Before Mercy could burst into another frenzy of anger, Hermione quickly continued, "I'm going to string him along for a while, you know play with him – give him taste of his own medicine."

Hermione begged to whoever was listening up there to make Mercy believe her and react calmly.

"Revenge," Mercy smirked, "I like…"

Hermione thanked that invisible force and promised to herself that Mercy would get her _revenge_ out of this.

**A/N:** So…what do you think of this little plan that has been devised here? I see that this is the start of something new…and please do not get confused because **Soraya and Hermione are the same person**.


	13. Ready for the Night

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, I'd be writing the next book in the series and turning everything, as you knew it, upside down.

**A/N: **Hey people of the world! How have you been doing the last couple of weeks, eh? I've finished all of my exams lucky ole' me. Well, enough of that, and on with the presentation for today…Oh and I've sort of been on holiday or last month or so – in India. So here's what I've been working on during my holiday!

**Chapter 13**

**_- Going through the details_**

"So let me go through this again," Mercedes said for the umpteenth time.

Hermione, who was busy seeing which jewellery would go with her silver dress robe, which was studded with diamonds and sapphires, listened attentively to Mercy making sure she understood the plan.

"You will string dear Draco along until you are sure he has fallen head over heels for you, may I suggest you use a love potion – "

"NO!" Hermione shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you that I can't do that! Did he use a love potion on you? No! He should fall for me on his own – then the pain and humiliation will be greater!"

Yes. By now Hermione was officially ranting, but what she said did hold some sense though. Mercy shook her head slightly, her smooth and straight hair falling like water over her shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I understand," Mercy answered, "Anyway, so you want to him to go la-la over you and them you'll get a guy, from God knows where, to come and beat him up, probably knowing how much deep shit he'll be in by the end of it, declare his love for you, and then you'll dump Draco and run off with him."

Mercy, having ran out of breath, had to calm down for a few minutes before resuming, "Do you know how incredibly stupid that sounds? It's never going to work!"

Hermione stopped searching through her endless collection of sparkling jewellery and continued to ignore Mercy's protests to the plan. Besides, her mind was set on her grandmother's large, thick rope of sapphires and diamonds set in white gold – a necklace that was handed down in the family since, probably, the Ice Age. It was perfect and would go explicitly well with Hermione's dress robe.

Taking out her wand, stepping towards the fireplace and throwing in some Floo powder, she announced, "_Accio Grandma's sapphire and diamond necklace_."

With a swish and a flick, the necklace smashed through the green flames in its box, still immaculate and shining after all these years.

Mercy stared at the necklace, "This. This you must keep safe."

Hermione agreed with her and both of them enchanted the necklace to be safe from prying eyes and a strong spell to allow only those that shared Hermione's blood to be able to wear it.

With that done, Hermione wrapped the necklace, earrings, ring, and bracelet and the hair studs in her dress robe, and stashed it in the bottom of her trunk.

She and Mercy decided to have lunch before getting ready for the big night…

**_- Dresses_**

Mercedes and Hermione ended up taking a grand total of FOUR hours to get ready for the big night – the one night when everything they had worked so hard for would fall into place…okay, it is now getting a bit too cliché, but anyway, this was actually the night when everything should hopefully work out.

Hermione looked stunning in her diamond and sapphire dress robe set in silver satin. It was sleeveless and had a low neckline drawing attention to not only the cleavage but also the large glittering necklace sparkling with diamonds and sapphires. Her ring and bracelet was set on each hand separately, and her nails with painted shining silver and deep sapphire blue glitter smothered over them. Her long trailing earrings fell almost over her shoulders, and her smooth locks were straightened, tied into an elaborate bun, her hair was studded with the diamond and sapphire hair pins, too, as the final touch.

Mercedes Hunter had washed and brushed her platinum blonde hair until it was smoother than silk and had sheen like satin. She had left it loose so that it swam gracefully like molten silver over her shoulders as she moved. The finishing touches were added including an amethyst necklace set in white gold and two amethyst studs in her ears that strangely glowed through her hair. An amethyst ring and bracelet made her slender hands sparkle, and at this point, Mercy decided to look in the mirror to see the result.

She gasped. Hermione was right when she had said Mercy looked beautiful. Her 'off the shoulder' lilac silk dress robe hugged her figure and showed off her curves. There were amethyst shavings all over the dress robe and the result was as if she was standing in moonlight. The amethysts brought out her violet eyes clearly too.

"Hermione, these creation spells are good!" Mercy said happily, admiring her reflection in all the shiny surfaces she could find.

"It's called transfiguration, Mercy, but you're right – these things didn't cost us much either!" Hermione felt light and she laughed, but a thought suddenly struck her – Malfoy would be arriving any minute now, and so would Cal.

**_- Collection Time_**

It was 7. The hour Malfoy had agreed to pick Soraya up. And, for the first time in his life, he felt nervous. What did he expect to see when the door opened? He pictured her in different dress robes and jewellery, but since they were all a bit _exaggerated_ in areas, Malfoy never seemed to be satisfied with them. He knocked impatiently on the door waiting in anticipation for his date to reveal herself.

The said Soraya, also known as Hermione, was busy consoling a distressed Mercy.

"He said he was coming an hour early so we could have some time alone together," She sobbed, "Why is he so late?"

"He probably went out to get you something," Reasoned Hermione, unable to come up with a better excuse for that idiotic piece of scum, Cal. He had better not treat Mercy like dirt, thought Hermione.

That was when they heard the knocking on the door. Mercy abruptly stopped crying and her eyes widened in shock. Immediately getting up to her feet, she rushed to the mirror and screamed, her face was stained with running mascara and eyeliner. She cursed herself for not letting Hermione perform the waterproof make-up spell on her.

Hermione rushed to her aid, "I don't know if this works but try _purgo_, and brush your hair – and smooth out your dress! I'll open the door."

Mercy thanked god for her best friend as all the make-up became neat and perfect again; her face clear of all stains.

On opening the door, Hermione's heart sank. It was Malfoy. She would have to leave now and leave Mercy on her own to wait for Cal. She stopped her thoughts immediately as she noticed how _good_ her date looked.

Malfoy was dressed all in black – a well fitted black Gucci shirt and Armani black trousers. He wore a silver watch, which contrasted brightly against the black, and his platinum blond hair and thick white gold chain – revealed by the top two buttons being open – had the same effect too. The small part of his chest looked firm and Hermione felt a blush climb up her cheeks.

A goddess. That was it. A goddess opened the door, dressed in silver, white gold and shining gems. He was one lucky guy to have this girl on his arms when he entered the doors of the ballroom – all eyes would be on him and her.

"Soraya…" Malfoy purred his greeting into her ear and kissed it, "Ready?"

Silently cringing at how similar this guy sounded to Cal, she managed to smile – a strained smile, "Yeah."

She should have known. Malfoy always had a knack of coming on time, never a minute early or late. Mercy sighed remembering the days when they went out with each other. Come to think of it, he never did seem as interested in her as he seemed to be in Hermione – or Soraya, as he knows her.

Bitter thoughts. Mercy was having bitter thoughts, and they should stop right now because it was ruining her mood altogether – not that Cal being late helps.

Nevertheless, 5 minutes after the Golden Couple left, Cal turned up on the doorstep. On opening the door, Mercy grabbed her shawl and walked out, leaving Cal standing rather shocked at the door. Coming out of his reverie, he turned and ran up to her.

"Mercedes!" Call shouted as he grabbed her arm, "You look beautiful." Spinning her around, he planted a long, deep kiss on her lips.

After what seemed like eternity to Mercy, she broke apart from Cal, breathless she said, "Why were you so late?"

He answered with a grin that made Mercy even more suspicious, "To get you something – but you'll have to wait and see…"

Truth be told it was actually for Hermione, but he decided to give it to this…this _veela_. Yes, that was what she reminded him of – silvery hair, shimmering dress robes, amethysts and violet eyes and all – she had veela blood in her; she looked like the moon goddess herself.

"Mercedes," Cal voice became throaty as he whispered in her ear, "You never told me you were part veela.

"It's just one of the many secrets I hold up my sleeve," Mercy grinned at Cal.

**A/N:** See! I wrote an especially long chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! And please tell me you'll review in a review!

:D


	14. It's Over so Soon

**Disclaimer: Dude…like I totally don't like _own_ HP, okay? **

**A/N: Are you ready? Are you set? GO!**

**Chapter 14**

_- A Big Entrance_

As usual the ones to open the dance was supposed to be the King and Queen of the last dance. So far, with a record since the university began, only two people have ever been King or Queen at each dance – whether they were an item or not. Problem was, both King and Queen were not even giving each other one look this time. The King was too busy drooling over his date, and the Queen, who had been known to just take her own date and start the dance herself, had taken the backseat for once.

"Well we need somebody to open it," the chairwoman complained to the reigning Queen, as she was too afraid to have asked the King.

"And? Go ask Draco," was Mercy's sharp answer.

She walked off as Cal smirked at the chairwoman, finally catching up to his glittering date to give her a kiss on her head.

At that moment, the doors opened – no, not the smaller ones, which everyone else came through, but the large, heavy, oak doors. There, standing in the centre, was a smug Draco Malfoy, and his ravishing date, Soraya, also known as Hermione.

Everybody stopped talking, making a gang way for them to the dance floor. Who was that girl with Draco? Many thought. That lucky cow, she's a beautiful one too. This would be the new hot gossip for a while.

From the moment I saw her she had to be mine 

_There's just something about her so absolutely right_

_She's not decked in Prada_

_Or drippin' in Ice_

_She's got natural beauty and sensual eyes_

"We have to start the dance," Draco muttered in her ears rather like a command.

Soraya looked back at Draco as they started moving towards the dance floor, _Dancing with Draco – did I just say Draco…No, I meant Malfoy, didn't I? No, I didn't, I really did mean Draco. Funny how easy his name seems to flow in mind – God what is happening to me? Am I falling for Draco Malfoy? I don't even know him…_

They had reached the centre and the music was well on its way. Draco put his hand on the small of her back. She felt herself wrap her arms around his neck, drawing herself closer to him…

_- Showing off_

Meanwhile, Mercy and Cal walked towards the stage where the singer was pouring out his words to the rhythm of the beat. They had decided to soon join the couple on the dance floor soon after they started dancing. However, instead of walking through the crowd, as they made way for them, they walked around it so Brittany and Matt would inevitably see the breath-taking pair.

Cal could only guess how proud Mercy was to have him on her arm, more so than she could guess his own pride.

Brittany, dressed in red, could not ignore the shining platinum blonde, and let out a gasp when she saw her previous crush – that handsome devil, who was always on her mind. Turning to Matt, determined to show she had taken no notice, she found him practically drooling at the goddess before him.

_Stupid Veela!_ Brittany thought, and she slapped Matt around the ears, snapping him out of his reverie.

So baby don't walk away 

_Gimme just one chance to step up and win your love_

_Baby just talk to me_

_Gimme just one chance to step up and win your love because…._

They both moved as if they were in a trance. Draco, holding Soraya confidently, turned, stepped, and dipped her. Soraya, her arms wrapped elegantly around her date, fell swiftly and gracefully. She noticed, or rather felt, Draco's muscular and toned body. They both moved as one – and it was amazing to think they could do so (truly knowing who they were of course). Would they have been able to do this if Draco knew who Soraya really was?

_- The beginning of the end_

Mercy and Cal walked into the centre, by Draco and Soraya, and began to dance – just as slick in moves that they seemed to be gliding on ice,

"Who's that Mercy," Cal asked, as he spun Mercy round into his arms.

"Who's who?" Mercy replied, genuinely unsure of who he was taking about.

By this time, some more couples had joined them, although the light-emitting faeries still stayed in a tight ball shining their light on the two most stunning pairs.

There's no words to explain it 

_No way to define_

_It's a special connection girl your heart with mine_

_You've been sent from above_

_Yeah you're one of a kind_

_I wanna be in your soul girl_

I wanna stay in your mind 

Draco knew this song very well and he murmured those lyrics into Soraya's ear. His breath tickled her skin, but his words melted her heart At that moment, Draco brought his head down to kiss her. Soraya had an instinct to move away, but her heart desired his touch. he kissed her. Gently at first, and then passionately. As he broke away, she felt as though time had stood still – she wished the moment could last forever.

Her hair, her body, and her eyes – they all look so familiar. But to who did they belong – think! Cal hadn't answered Mercy. Instead, he put his mind on the quest – he knew that girl. It was just a problem to figure out her name. Who was she? Oh no, was it…? No, it couldn't be…it is! It was –

" – HERMIONE!" Cal shouted.

The whole room came to a halt. Cal let go of Mercy, and, eyes blazing with renewed jealousy and rage, took Soraya out of Draco's grip.

"Let go of me!" Hermione cried.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Draco spat in Cal's face, "She not _Granger_, she's Soraya!"

"Idiot!" Cal raged, "Don't you think I would recognise the one I love!"

At that moment, Mercy promptly fainted.

"What?" Draco whispered; his voice filled with fury and disgust as he recognised those chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione's eyes were filled with a newfound fear. Draco's eyes were giving her a look that could kill. Hermione had never felt like this before. She would stand up to Draco, but she found that she could not. Instead, she stayed silent. _No! No, this not supposed to happen! Why on earth did I come here with Draco?_ She tried to think of something to do frantically, but she was frozen.

"You MUDBLOOD!" Draco spat at her, his features contorted.

Everybody gasped. Cal was about to intervene, his fists clenched, and Matt, enraged by such language, came forward, standing by Cal. But they didn't even have a chance to say anything to Draco because at that precise moment, when Cal and Matt's fists were drawn back, Hermione slapped Draco hard across the cheek.

_Dear Lord this is a remake of our third year_, Draco thought absentmindedly.

The sound of the slap echoed around the hall, and a huge throbbing pursued in Draco's jaw.

"How dare you!" Hermione screamed back, "You haven't changed one bit!"

"What? What's this?" Draco smirked, "So you put on this act because you thought I had changed? You wanted to go out with me so you could sleep with me, didn't you! Well, think again, mudblood! I've found you out and your poor attempt to – "

"SHUT UP!" Hermione raised her hand once more, and Draco flinched, "If I had continued my charade, it would have been you who would have slept with me! You were the one who was crazy about me! You were the one who kissed me! You were the one who asked me out! You were the one who even asked me to this dance!"

The silence in the hall was so loud that you could hear a pin drop and jump at how loud it sounded.

"Just face it, Draco Malfoy," Hermione continued, "You _loved_ me. YOU _LOVED _a muggleborn!"

At that, everybody cheered for hr boldness to stand up to him. She had just stood up to Draco Malfoy – son of the right hand man of the-once-so-powerful-but-now-DEAD Voldemort.

Hermione, however, didn't wait around to see Draco's reaction. She didn't want to bask in the newfound glory either. In fact, she was hurt. She felt dirty for having even touched Draco, and she felt ashamed and humiliated. She ran out. Tears streaming down her face.

Now, the cheering changed to a venomous booing. Insults were being thrown at how Draco had just treated her. But he wasn't paying attention. Their words weren't sinking in. He was replaying her words in his mind…_was she right?_ Of course not! _But she was a little._ No! ……_Yes._

Those words of hrs had hit home. He remembered the beautiful figure in his arms, her laugh, her eyes, her mouth…he could still taste it on his lips.

"Stupid mudblood," he said, trying to shake the thoughts away, but mudblood didn't seem right anymore.

Just when my world was getting colder 

_You saved me girl by walking in my life_

_I'm so glad my search is over cause I finally found – _

_Yes I know I've found HER_

_- The three words_

Cal held Mercy in his arms and found himself taking back the things he said. He was just surprised and angry – he didn't really love Hermione. He knew that now as he looked at the unconscious figure, he didn't want her anymore – she was a waste of precious time he could spend with Mercy. It was time to face the facts – he loved someone else.

He realised that he didn't just turn off his emotions for Hermione, and turn them on for Mercy either, but they were just waiting under the surface – waiting to come out and reveal themselves to Mercy. Mercedes Hunter. He loved her.

He kissed her hard before carrying her back to her dormitory. But before he could, in the corridor, Mercy awoke in his arms. He didn't need to apologise, Mercy could see it in his eyes that he hadn't meant what he said. And right now, she knew from his voice that he did –

"I love you, and only you," Cal said firmly, looking down into her violet eyes.

"I love you too," Mercy answered, truly meaning it.

Absolutely no one could have stolen her happiness then.

I've searched high and low and everywhere I go 

_I've never felt so sure_

_You're so…bad bad bad_

_Yeah girl you'll see it to_

_My everything's for you_

_Just tell me what to do_

_You're so…bad bad bad_

"You're so right for me," Cal murmured.

_You're so right for me_, Mercy thought.

"You're so right for me…Hermione," Draco whispered as he walked out of the hall.

A/N: Woot Woot! Finally, the chapter I have been waiting for has been put up! It's time for the action to begin! No more fooling around!

**Oh, and please send your kind words by a sweet and much appreciated REVIEW…thankies! **

**And I love this hit count thing! It's really great, because I know that most of you have skimmed my story…but please review…please - breaks down into tears**

**…Please - gets on her knees and begs**

**Okay, that's enough of that now.**

**Lyrics by Raghav - Bad bad bad**


	15. Another Chance

**Disclaimer: Here's a hint, look at the first word…**

**A/N:** **Okay, I'm really desperate now. The hit count thing tells me tons of you have read my story but I need my reviews! It is essential in my diet! I need 20 REVIEWS if I must update…20.**

**Enjoy – this is dedicated to those who bother to review sticks her tongue out at everyone else.**

**Chapter 15**

**_- Can't get you outta my head_**

As Hermione ran through what seemed to be a never-ending corridor, she tripped up on one of the loose rugs. Her foot, or rather her sandal, was stuck.

_God, why now?_ Hermione was once again on the verge of fresh tears. _This is NOT the best time to have my bloody foot stuck to the floor! Screw this._

Hermione hurriedly undid her sandal and ran off once more, finally reaching her dormitory.

When she entered, she found that Mercy was still not back yet. Instead there was a message hovering above her bed.

_"Hey 'Mione! I'm over at Cal's tonight – don't worry about me!"_

Don't worry about her. Hah! Hermione cringed at the idea of sleeping with Cal. She remembered the last time he kissed her – but it was _Draco's_ face she saw. She unconsciously touched her lips, still a bit sore after he had kissed her. She remembered his urgency; how she gave him entrance to the inside of her mouth. _Snap out of it!_ Hermione thought.

As she stepped into the shower, she could still recall how Draco held her – one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him, and the other hand in her hair. Hermione let out a small yelp as scalding hot water brought her back to reality.

She knew what _Malfoy_ really thought of her, and she wasn't ever going to make the mistake of helping Mercy in anything that has to do with him – ever.

**_- Stupid Conscience_**

Draco slowly made his way back – _"You _loved_ me! YOU_ LOVED_ A MUGGLE-BORN!"_ Those words just wouldn't leave him alone and he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep from it either. He sighed, thinking about –

"OW!"

Draco looked down to see what had practically broken his foot, "Lumos."

Surprise, surprise – no, really it was a surprise to him – a sandal shone in the bright light of his wand. And no, it wasn't just any sandal; no it was one he had seen before – on Hermione's foot.

Draco picked it up and entered his dormitory. It was time to think. Placing the diamond-studded sandal on the table before him, he stared intently at it.

**_You could make a lot of money from it._**

_No! What am I doing! What or how is this sandal ever going to help?_

**_Help what?_**

_Help me win Hermione's – _

**_You're calling her Hermione now? Since when?_**

_I lo – _

**_Don't tell me you love her. You don't even know her!_**

_But I feel as if I do! And I DO know her! Know her enough to know that she is beautiful…she is smart…she is witty…she is HOT!_

_**Oh, and let's just forget the fact she's a**_

_– Muggle-born – _

_**gasp You've been converted! You're not the Slytherin Malfoy you once were!**_

_Yeah, and I'm proud of it._

_**Excuse me?**_

_And now I am sure I love Hermione Granger, I will shut up. _

_**You should – the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, and the second sign is answering back! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_SHUT UP! You stupid 'voice of reason'…_

"God! I've lost it!" Draco thought aloud as he lent back on his bed.

**_- To be with you_**

"I've never been so happy in my life," Mercy murmured in Cal's ear.

He laughed softly and kissing her, he said, "Shhh…just enjoy it."

He pulled the covers over them.

**_- Jerk_**

Matt came into his and Draco's dorm later that night. It had taken forever to persuade Brittany he didn't like Hermione any more, but thought of her as a friend.

_What a jerk! First he goes all crazy for her and then he shoves the worst insults done her throat_, Matt thought as he sent a look that could kill towards the sleeping Draco. 

**_- Still can't get you outta my head_**

Hermione turned over in her bed and imagined Draco was there, next to her – with her. She sat upright, nd let out a sob, why couldn't she get that stuck up prick of a stuck up bastard out of her head?

_Because he's so fit!_ Hermione groaned at the thought and repeatedly hit her head on the pillow.

**_- Potions_**

She never thought Potions would actually bother her – not in this way anyway. And why was Malfoy in every bloody class she had? Why was he just _there_ anyway? Why, why, WHY?

Without looking at the board with the list of ingredients, she set out to work. It was simple; make a Chameleon Potion with just a bunch of weird scales and some Ginkgo Billabong or whatever.

Hermione was tired and frustrated. She couldn't pay attention either because she was being paranoid of a certain pair of eyes constantly watching her.

And she was right to be paranoid because that certain pair of grey eyes just would not leave her back. Draco back stared so hard that if laser beams came out of his eyes, Hermione would be a French fry.

_How do I do this!_ Draco thought for the umpteenth time. _I've already pissed her off as it is…damn the cruelties of love._

He had been carrying that dratted sandal all day and he had also been wondering how on earth Hermione could have danced with the heavy things on her feet. You just had to love for that. She could do the impossible.

While he had been pondering this, the professor announced something…something that gave little Draco a glimmer of hope.

"…The project is about creating a potion that could grant you wish for…And of course, you will be doing this project in pairs," She continued, "Pairs, that I will put you in. I want to see what you can make with someone you don't usually work with…"

_Drat! _Draco thought, _Lady Luck had better be on my shoulder – I had better be right on top of that Wheel of Fortune! Please dear Lord, please let me be partners with Hermione…please…amen._

As Draco prayed the sun shone its light over the university…rays of hope and faith and miracles shining through…okay, enough of that, reality was that Draco's prayers were answered in less than a minute. It had to be a world record.

"Miss Hunter, please get off Mr Hawk's lap, you will be partnered with Mr Fleming. And you Mr Hawk will be with Miss Godwin…"

Mercy nearly threw her table at the professor as she proclaimed that she was to be with Matt – "How dare she!" Mercy snarled.

Brittany was about to protest too, but as she found out she was to be with Cal, she could only be happier – _Time to separate that bitch from him_.

"…And finally, Mr Malfoy, you will be partnered with…let me see…oh yes, you will be with – no that can't be right. This person already has a partner…Hold on Mr Malfoy…"

The Mr Malfoy in question was nearly ready to throttle the professor, what is up with the world today?

"Ah yes, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy."

Hermione stared at the professor.

_Did she just say –?_

**_I think she did._**

_No, she couldn't have!_

_**But she did!**_

_Dear Lord! No! Why? WHY ME? _

_**Stop being so melodramatic.**_

_ME? Melodramatic? How on earth do you expect me to work with _him_? HUH? Okay, Hermione, breathe. You can handle this._

Draco nearly jumped in the air and did the bunny dance. He was so happy. His plan for action was already prepared in his mind, and he could finally stop carrying the stupid sandal around…after class, he was going give his thanks to whoever was listening, maybe he will get more of his prayers granted!

"Help me," Hermione mouthed to Mercy.

But Mercy wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying to help Cal from getting plastered to the wall by Brittany. _Funny_, she thought, _I never thought I'd see the day that Cal was trying to get away from girl attention_.

It was all right for Mercy though; all she had to do was bark out some instructions and let Matt do all the work. But Hermione knew that she would not be able to do so with _him_.

Draco steered an altogether disgusted Hermione to this good luck potion thing.

_Why alone?_ Hermione thought.

_Alone. You and me._ Draco thought mastering an evil grin.

A/N: Hmm…I was pretty much excited to get this chapter on its way, but it may take a while to update…GCSEs…sigh

**Anyway, I request you peeps to grant me my wish – A number of 20 REVIEWS WILL BE GRATIFYINGLY APPRECIATED.**

**How do you like my _Queen's English_? LOL!**

**Thank you to all…especially the one who said that she/he would die if I didn't update. Lol! Don't, please! I need your reviews!**

**..xIcedfirestarx..**


	16. A Twist to the Plot

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of smart comments so here goes nothing…drum roll…I do not own Harry Potter or any characters relating to him or the books. They are owned by JK - the master/mistress of his creation. I do, however, own the plot of this story – MWAHAHAHA.**

**A/N: Eeeeek! You reviewed! I'm sooooooo happy! And…I'm going to listen to one of my reviewers' advice! Oh and this is going to be a short chappy because it has to end at the right point! (Not the story, just the chapter!)**

**By the way: Thank you to all my fans! I love you all! Sweets for everyone! And a chapter too…**

**Chapter 16**

**_- Run away!_**

As Draco dragged Hermione to his dormitory after class, she had a burst of inspiration. The kind of inspiration that gets you away from the guy who practically hates and will probably eat you alive the first moment he gets.

"Malfoy," Hermione called.

He didn't stop. He didn't turn. He ignored her and carried on walking.

"_Malfoy_," Hermione stressed.

Nope. No reaction.

"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled.

_AHA! He heard me!_ Hermione thought victoriously as Draco stopped and turned around.

"I prefer to be called Draco."

With that he continued walking, leaving no chance for Hermione to explain that she needed to disappear off the face of the planet to get away from him.

"Draco," Hermione said, "Stop."

Draco stopped.

_Okay, this is kinda cool. Maybe I should say "Draco, hop on one foot and caw like a parrot!"_ Hermione thought evilly.

"What?" was the answer from Draco.

"I…I'm…going shopping for Mercy right now – you know with the free period and all – gotta go – bye!" Hermione tore her hand out of his grip and dashed off.

Draco stared at the spot where Hermione had just been standing a few moments ago…_what just happened?_

But Draco's conscience couldn't answer because at that moment someone grabbed him from behind and shoved him into his dormitory.

**A/N: Well, I thought it would be brilliant to end here – with the cliffhanger and all – well REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I was kidding. No, about ending it, not the reviewing part. **

**_- J'ai arrivé_**

A hooded figure came into view. Draco tried to make sense of the situation, or rather who the hell just attacked him, but could not. The face of this character was cloaked.

_Oh God, I'm gonna die! I haven't even made my last will or testament! I haven't married or had kids with –_

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice of the cloaked guy said.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. He knew that anywhere. Especially when it came from someone he had ridiculed all his life. _Well, this was another twist to the plot._

"Weasel? Is that you?" Draco asked.

Before the cloaked guy could answer, Matt burst into the dorm.

"Dude, I thought you weren't going to get here until Thursday!" Matt said to the cloaked guy. Note that it was Tuesday today.

"Managed to catch an early train," was the answer.

"Cool," Matt replied, but that was until he saw Draco on the chair, "What? You started without me!"

Draco's eyes widened, "This is a conspiracy, isn't it? You're going to kill just because of – "

"SHUT UP!" Matt and the cloaked guy shouted simultaneously.

Draco flinched and moved his chair further away from the freaks. This was going to be one long day.

**_­- Shopping_**

Since Matt ran off, Mercy decided she would do something else – who could give a damn about this stupid project? She wasn't in the mood anyway.

She picked up her bag and opened the door of her dorm – it was time for some retail therapy. As she walked out, a blurry object collided with her.

"Woah!" Mercy yelled.

"Sorry!" Hermione answered, "I was in a rush."

"I can see that," Mercy said as she ran a brush through her.

"Listen, could you do me a favour?" Hermione asked.

"What do you want me to buy?" Mercy replied thinking Hermione was asking something about that.

"Buy?" Hermione said, "I was wondering whether we could go shopping together."

"Oh!" Mercy smiled, suddenly catching on, "I get you."

The two of them went to the central fireplace in the university and travelled through soot and dust to…

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"We are in Witch Waters!" Mercy grinned as she twirled on the spot.

The place looked like something out of a science fiction novel. It wasn't the ordinary magical shopping mall at all. There were modern shops everywhere, including fabulous dress robe stores, book stores – which Hermione liked, and even more clothes stores, jewellery stores, joke shops… and more!

_Paradise…_ Hermione thought.

Mercy and Hermione, with about fifty galleons in there pockets had some serious retail therapy…and finally, they came to a restaurant where they could talk.

"What's been on your mind?" Mercy asked.

"I can't believe my luck," Hermione answered, "Why is it that Malfoy is suddenly always with me – where ever I am or go?"

"He's not here now," Mercy stated.

"True," Hermione said, "So how was it with Cal?"

She suddenly wished she hadn't asked that because Mercy grinned mischievously before telling her some brief details –

"No more!" Hermione laughed, "Too much info."

**_­- Interrogation – is there a law against it?_**

"Just tell me, am I close?" Draco asked the cloaked figure, "I am aren't I? Come on – am I?"

"Draco!" Matt interrupted, "That is not the point!"

"Yeah?" Draco snarled, "Well what is the point of practically beating me up?"

"We want information, Malfoy," Cloaked guy said, "About you and Hermione. What is going on?"

"Why were you so crazy about her?" Matt asked.

"Why did you insult her and humiliate her?" Cloaked guy joined in.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Draco roared.

"Do you love her?" Cloaked guy whispered.

"More like lust – love is such a strong word," Draco answered smirking, "Mmm, she tasted so nice…"

Cloaked guy raised his fist ready to make contact with Draco's jaw.

"No!" Matt stopped him.

"Do you love her, Draco?" Matt asked firmly.

"No comment."

This time it was Matt who nearly hit him – but Draco kicked him in the balls first.

As Matt fell to the floor, Draco stood up. He was taller that the cloaked guy, so he didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. Ripping off the cloak, he swore loudly. A shroud of red hair said it all.

"You are going to pay for even trying to hit me," Draco snarled before throwing a fist in the guy's face.

_I'm going to need the best lawyer available after this, _Draco thought as blood seeped over his hand.

_**- Surprise!** ­_

Loud shouting and swearing, pounding and worse sounds emitted from he dorm.

As they walked through the corridor, and crowd was huddled by the door of Draco and Matt's dorm.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Mercy replied, "Let's check it out."

Pushing their way to the door, they knocked loudly on it. But as they predicted there was no answer but even more sounds of fighting going on in there.

Draco was the first to hear the knocking on the door. _This is not good._

He apparated quickly, leaving a dishevelled Ron and Matt groaning on the floor.

Hermione apparated inside and let Mercy in. When she turned around, she gasped at the horrid sight before her – and at the red head covered with blood.

_Oh God, no._ Hermione thought as she ran to both her friends.

**A/N: Hmmmm….shaid cdiowe7&&(b4u4 REVIEW) djfwfsjd chfufsdhfasjdbf**

**Tee hee hee, I love taking advice…please lend some more.**

**Donate your reviews by clicking the button below….**

**By the way, it may take a while to update, I need to do my coursework. So please don't hold your breath – or be angry with me! **

**Loadza luv**

**..xIcedfirestarx..**


	17. Love or Hate

**Disclaimer: You're looking at the wrong person! It wasn't me! I never created Harry Potter – it was J. K. who did it! I do, however, own this wonderful plot!**

**A/N: dances while listening to _Spanish_ by Rishi Rich Well, if it isn't my motley crew…go on and scrub the decks! Okay, so it's been about 6 months or so since I last updated ducks as rotten fruit and vegetables fly towards her, so maybe I shouldn't be asking you to do that. To show my love for all my devotees I wrote a supersized chapter for you! So, if you really love me, read the next chapter and leave a lovely review behind…**

**Chapter 17**

_**- Frustration is easily come by…**_

"Ow!"

"Ron! Hold still," Hermione grabbed Ron's head to stop him from moving while she wiped his bloody nose clean.

"What were you doing?" Mercy asked as she reluctantly helped Matt up. She was still sore that his girlfriend was practically getting on top of Cal the other day in Potions.

"More like what were you thinking?" Hermione yelled, as she repaired Ron's nose and flicked his head, "You know, starting a fight around here isn't a great way to make friends."

Hermione thought that it was Matt and Ron who had been brawling and though she wished to scold them, she had to ask another question first – exactly why was Ron here? But that was postponed as Ron muttered, "Hi to you too."

While Hermione was shaking her head at the pair of them, Matt scowled, "We weren't starting a fight with just anyone – "

But he was cut off by Ron, again, "Exactly what were _you_ thinking, going to that dance with that prick of a ferret Malfoy?"

Hermione turned a bright scarlet and looked down. It had been known for her to tell Ron to mind his own business, but now that they had grown up, she had told him – and Harry – pretty much everything that had been happening in her life. Fretting for an answer, she failed to notice that Ron had so blatantly given away with whom he had fought with.

_This sucks. I know I have to tell Ron the truth – it didn't really matter with Mercy and that stupid planning of some devious but completely ridiculous plot. He's like a brother to me now, and he'll definitely know if I lie – well he'll find out sooner or later anyway. I should just tell him – but in front of Mercy and Matt? Oh screw them –_

"I sort of…kind of…liked him."

Ron looked at Hermione as if she had a weird fungus growing over her face, "_Sort of LIKED HIM?_"

"Ron, don't freak," Mercy intervened, "It's perfectly normal – he has this affect on everyone! Even some guys! I'd be worried if she didn't really."

There was a very awkward silence that met this.

"What!" Mercy said, shrugging her shoulders.

" I wished I'd punched his nuts in when I had the chance," Ron growled.

"Yeah, too bad he smashed your nose before you could even split one of the hairs on his _precious _head!" Matt scoffed.

Hermione screamed, "Wait till I get my hands on that prat!" Any feelings she had in her mind for him was washed away with rage – but there was still a glimmer of hope in her heart.

"NO!" Mercy yelled as she grasped Hermione to try and hold her back, "he'll do you in 'Mione – I know his ways!"

"Um…you guys," Matt said meekly, "I've got to share a dorm with the mad man – imagine what he'll do when he gets his hands on me…"

Everyone cringed at that – wand or no wand, Malfoy could do a lot of damage.

_**- Hermione's Diary**_

I hate him now. No. I really do. I mean – come on! He knocked out my friend, that as good as any reason. But thanks to Ronnykins, not only have I admitted that I felt something for that overgrown child, but he's also made me realise that I still do feel something for him…even though I hate him. I'm so confused…

Maybe it's time I went to a therapist – NO! Not a psychotherapist! An…erm…okay perhaps I did mean a psychotherapist. But I am not psycho. I'm just confused – oh I know! What I need is an agony aunt! And no, don't even think about suggesting Mercy. Wait why did I just say that? It's not like you can talk back to me. Stupid muggle diary. Maybe I should get a magical one…one that gives advice…then again it may not shut up – argh! Stop right there, Hermione Granger. Too much thinking.

_**­- Draco's Diary**_

Shit. Shit. Shit. She's going to kill me – why am I so worried? I can always hex her to oblivion – but I don't _want_ to! Dear God! Slaps self Do I feel something for that mud – muggleborn? Argh! I've started to call her muggleborn too! I've got to take a shower, maybe it will help me see right again – or is this the right feeling? Oh I don't know!

_**- Wakey Wakey!**_

"Granger!" Malfoy knocked repeatedly on the door.

"Oh my days!" Hermione opened the door groggily, "Ever heard of sleeping in? It's a Saturday!"

Malfoy nearly had a choked, but instead, he stepped back, with a genuine shocked look on his face, "Woah, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Whatever, goodbye."

"What? No!" Malfoy put his foot in to stop the door from closing.

Hermione, running a hand through her dishevelled hair, sighed, "Your letting the cold in – come back later."

"The early bird catches the worm."

"What? When did you start using muggle phrases – you did know that was a muggle saying right?" Hermione replied.

Malfoy bit his tongue, _drat_; instead he said sarcastically as he stepped inside, "Oh you know my secret! Whatever am I going to do? Just get dressed, Granger, and let's go."

At this, Hermione flipped, "Okay, who the fuck do you think you are – waltzing in here as if you owned the place?"

"Language!" Malfoy said as he shut the door behind him. He was actually hurt, but he didn't want to show this.

"What?" Hermione retaliated, "You expect me to be loving and kind to you as if nothing happened after you beat the stuffing out of my best friend, Ron? Think again!"

_Shit. She knows,_ Malfoy thought before saying, "Oh and don't tell me you wouldn't have beaten the crap out of my best friends if they kidnapped and unsuccessfully tied you to a chair!"

"Just get out," Hermione was too tired – it was way too early for this.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Malfoy threatened,

Hermione angrily fumbled for her wand, but _surprise_ surprise, Malfoy had used _accio_ to take it off her.

Suddenly, Hermione felt very vulnerable. Her wand was her only form of protection and it had been taken away from her. Not only that, but she was only wearing a nightshirt and a pair of undies, making her feel incredibly bare too.

Malfoy was busy assessing his options. He could throw all the curses in the world at her for not understanding how he felt – though he had never told her he felt something for her – and having the nerve to yell at him – though he deserved it. Then again, he could chuck the wands aside and…his hormones grabbed hold of him.

Walking towards Hermione, he took hold of her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione had been kissed before, so she knew what the guy was trying to pull off here, and she had definitely been kissed by him before too – but then, the atmosphere had been romantic and light. Right now, Hermione had just woken up, felt groggy and irritated – and incredibly hot and stuffy for some reason. But her body tingled to his touch – what was wrong with her? Then again, why was she surprised – she had wanted Draco's (see how she referred to him by first name again?) touch for a long time, even though he had punched Ron savagely.

Draco pushed his hips against her lower abdomen suggestively, and tilted hr chin up to his mouth.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God – Shit! Where was Mercy? Oh yeah – sleeping with Cal. Ugh, why is Dra – Malfoy – doing this to me? Why is he playing with my emotions?_ Hermione thought as her hormones grabbed hold of her. She had been resisting the urge to kiss him for so long, and she would not let the chance go now.

Draco pressed his lips against hers fast and grinded relentlessly against her. Hermione deepened the kiss, allowing Draco's tongue to massage her own. He grabbed onto her tighter and closer to him, moving his fingers lightly over the curves of her body, to rest on her hip. Gently breaking off, he went to nibbling her ear and then trailed small kisses to her neck – sucking slightly on her skin. Running her hand through his hair, Hermione could not suppress a moan of delight escaping her lips.

Feeling the hem of her nightshirt, he slipped his fingers up. Draco was just about to slide his hand up when there was a loud laugh behind the front door followed by a lot of rather disgusting kissing noises. Draco and Hermione broke apart and stared at each other, a sickening feeling overwhelmed Hermione and Draco's stomach plummeted.

Hearing a key turn in the lock, the pair sprang apart, Hermione shoving on a pair of jeans while Draco smoothed himself down to settle on a chair by the dressing table. Hermione perched herself on the bed, sitting cross-legged when the door opened.

Mercy was latched onto Cal's shirt by her hand as the pair collapsed into the room looking quite dishevelled. Giggling, she lightly kissed Cal but he did not return it. She gave him a questioning look before following his gaze into her dormitory to find Hermione and Draco. She looked back at Cal and edged away slightly. He had a glazed but angry appearance.

"Malfoy," Cal breathed dangerously, his hand automatically fingering his wand.

"What's going on?" Mercy asked confused. Well, she was rightly so. Was it not just yesterday that Hermione hated Malfoy's guts and now they were here seemingly being all chummy?

"He was just telling me about our assignment – we're partners, remember?" Hermione said with added scorn. Where had that come from? She dared not to look at Draco afterwards.

"You have the right nerve to waltz in here after beating our mates up!" Mercy rounded on Draco.

"Shut up, Mercedes!" Draco started, "I got enough of that from the bitch over there, so keep your trap shut!"

He pointed at Hermione briefly, but he had not looked at her as he said that.

Hermione glared at Malfoy (see how she referred to him now?) incredulously before blinking back a few tears, "Who are you calling bitch – you bastard!"

"And you! Keep it shut too – you whore!" Malfoy raged, "Don't you dare call me a bastard!"

"Well, you are now aren't you?" Hermione retaliated, "Your Father probably just snogged a bunch of girls only to kick their arses afterwards! Like father like son I say."

"Is that what you think of me?" Malfoy threatened.

"No," Hermione answered just as venomously, "It's what I know."

Time seemed to stop there as the words sank into Malfoy. His early years of hatred of the girl swelled inside him, and crushed his love for her into the crevices of his heart. But it was still there, it was just not stopping him from saying the next sentence, which he would regret for life.

"Well, let me tell you something," Malfoy snarled with his new found loathing, "I only kissed you because I thought maybe I could get a good shag out of you."

And with that, Malfoy stormed out, leaving a practically speechless Mercy and Cal, and a much more shocked Hermione behind him.

"He…_kissed_ you?" Cal asked. But this time, instead of jealousy tainting his voice, there was a note of worry.

Mercy shook her head, "I'm so glad we came…he might have – "

" – Raped me," Hermione finished.

Why was she feeling so much hurt? Shouldn't she be feeling angry? Why was there a huge waterfall of tears just waiting to fall? Her eyes wide, she sat down stiffly on her bed again, clutching the sheets so hard her knuckles were white.

Hermione didn't even notice Ron and Matt come in, joining Cal to plot some twisted revenge on Malfoy. Nor did she feel Mercy's hug as she held Hermione when the tears escaped.

"_Stupid, fucking, cunt_," Hermione breathed sharply after an hour or so.

Mercy just stared at Hermione, shocked that she could say something like that. Then again, she had felt the same way when Malfoy had treated her like dirt sometimes.

Cal glanced up, wishing he could just envelope Hermione in his arms. But not with his obsessive love for her – with his brotherly affection for her. He had changed over the night he spent with Mercy…

Matt held back an angry Ron who wanted to simply punch the evil out of Malfoy, and it was only when Cal told him that Ron would be the one with the broken bones, that Matt could let him go. Hermione was Ron's sister, and he hated Malfoy so much then. But the guys were right. They would have to come up with something good to get back at the dirt bag.

Matt, however, was not looking forward to going back to his dorm. Not with that pile of filth there. Cal had his own enormous dorm, but there weren't any spare beds there, so he decided on bunking in Ron's dorm instead.

_**- Cinderella**_

Shaking with anger, he fell into a chair in his dorm. Malfoy hadn't come back here straight away. He had gone outside to get some fresh air for a couple of hours before coming back to the dormitory.

Then he noticed something wasn't right. Looking up he saw that half the room was empty. Matt had moved out. Just because of that stupid bitch, he had lost a mate for good. Probably lost all his mates. Whatever – he had his devotees somewhere, and he could always hang with them…

His bag lay open next to his bed and a glittering sandal stuck out from it. Malfoy still needed to give that to Hermione. Honestly, he didn't know why he simply wasn't chucking it away or giving it to lost property – but it was because he still wanted to see her again…perhaps smiling…

**A/N: Right then folks? Here it is, and honestly, I haven't been sitting on my behind all that time. I had been working on this piece for months. So I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I have so much going on, and since my Dad's health is deteriorating fast from his Parkinson's, I may not be able to update quickly. Still – much love to you all and hope you still read my story.**

**I'd honestly like to hear your views on the chapter and all – so please leave a review. Any polite criticisms are welcome.**

**..xIcedfirestarx..**


	18. Mirror, tell me you lie

**Disclaimer:** **Well, if it wasn't obvious from the other 242988+ Harry Potter stories – I don't own him or any other characters from Harry Potter.**

**A/N: You know, I just noticed that the special characters I put in the last chapter didn't come up – grrr. Oh well, this time, I'll make sure they come up – testing: -cheer- … It worked! Thank you to all the beautiful reviewers for the many I received, and most importantly PROFESSIONALHATSTAND who took the effort to review every chapter – you're so cute! **

**Chapter 18**

_**- Hermione's Diary**_

How confused can I be? Is there someone out there that could honestly understand what I'm going through? It's like I'm the ball in a table tennis game, and my feelings continually change from love to hate like the ball goes backwards and forwards. Occasionally, as the ball veers off course and lands on the ground, I'm not sure how I feel. Right now, the ball is rolling on the ground and has gotten stuck under someone's foot. Nobody is bothering to pick it up and continue to play to decide who is the winner. And how I truly feel for him.

Malfoy. He said some pretty nasty stuff the last time we spoke – whether he meant it or not, I don't know, but it sure sounded as if he did. Ron, Matt and Carl are up to something too. They keep meeting up and it's all really weird. Cal isn't the type of guy to mix with others but he seems determined to meet up with the boys. I'm betting he's the leader – he's never been quite the follower. Back in the Muggle world, he was always the 'jock' as Americans would call it. He was also really clever, and with his looks – every bimbo stepped into his path to kiss his feet, and even the guys seemed to be there with him, just gazing at him. Freak. He reminds me of Draco – I mean Malfoy. Thing is with Cal, he's just plain obsessive, whereas Malfoy…he's not.

Anyway, Brittany's being a bitch as usual – whenever she hears that Cal's going to be around Mat's, then she strangely appears to be there too. I don't know what Mat sees in that girl. Why she's nothing like me…Mercedes insists on being there too, just to make sure Brittany isn't going to pull Cal, but I think they are all in on something the boys are planning. Trouble is, I want to know too, but they won't tell me because apparently I would stop them. That's what worries me – I only stop them when they plan to do something stupid…

_**- Ron & Mat's Dorm**_

Mercy and Brittany had resolved their issues, albeit it being for this mission alone. They spoke to each other, as they once were – best friends and sisters. Well, they were cousins, which would explain their similarities in appearance and attitude, and apparent perfection too. It was Malfoy who had destroyed their friendship…

"Mercedes," Brittany smiled while holding her hand, "I've got this amazing new nail polish that changes to the colour of your outfit – here let me try some on you."

Mercy laughed, "Sure, why not?"

Brittany applied a clear looking polish to Mercy's long French manicured nails, and after a few minutes it turned black with pink spots, similar to her black doll top with pink polka dots.

"So," Mat chucked some bottles of butterbeer to everyone, "We know that the only way to get revenge on Malfoy is through humiliation."

Cal gave a sadistic smile as he opened the bottles with his wand, "Well, then. Let's get to it."

Ron rubbed his knuckles, dreaming about punching Malfoy repeatedly. Chugging down some of the drink down his throat he said, "What's the thing he values the most – the one thing that makes everyone in this stupid university lick his shoes?"

Brittany and Mercy looked up and both said simultaneously, "His looks."

_**- Draco's Maniacal Personality**_

Draco lay back against the pillows on his bed – he wanted Hermione so badly. Why couldn't she understand how he felt? Why wouldn't she admit she felt something in return for him? Yet again, Draco, the _stud_, had effectively ruined any chance of being with her. Why had he opened his mouth and said all those rude things? Why couldn't he have just scooped her up and kissed her again? Why couldn't he have fucked her?

He smirked and thought of how good Hermione would be in bed. Heh, she was probably a virgin – oh well, that meant she would give her virginity up to him! Sweet! But what if she had already slept with Mat? Or even Cal! Well, that meant she'd be experienced and would be much more fun in bed, and besides, he was always wiling to teach Hermione a couple of new tricks. Cue maniacal laughter and a thousand smirks.

_Her body was so curvy and sexy and – hey, I'm getting an erection just thinking about her. Hahahahahahahaha…_

Looking up to the mirror opposite him, Draco saw his reflection – a teenage guy with a fit body, silvery platinum blond hair, and just as silvery grey eyes set perfectly into his sculpted face. (Of course he'd think of himself this way, he was vain.) He looked to the side of his reflection and imagined Hermione being there beside him, with her loose curls and heart-shaped face, with bright golden brown eyes. Strange how love could make you see things. Affect the way you think. She was once bushy haired, bucktooth, brown eyes freak, and now she was just…mmm…It made him think of himself as a predator thinking of her like that. As if she were some sweet dessert he could just taste in his mouth right now.

Snatching himself from his sex driven thoughts he leapt off his bed and strode over to his drawers. Opening the very last one, he rummaged around his boxers and found what he had been searching for. The cursed sandal. Hermione's sandal.

Once again, Draco found himself wondering how he could use this shoe to his advantage and get the woman of his dreams. A plan is what he needed, and he needed one fast. Time was slipping out of his fingers. Every moment spent gazing into space was another moment for Hermione to renew her hatred for him.

Then there was that darn Potions project. Somehow, he knew it would be very beneficial for him, but he also knew Hermione would not be very sociable, or might have done it already on her own. Actually he should probably bet on the latter. Draco sighed as he acknowledged that fact that Cal and Brittany, and Mat and Mercy, had finished theirs already. Darn it all.

Forget that sandal for the moment. He needed the grades and he could also have time with the girl even if it meant just making sure she hadn't done it all on her own.

Draco packed his belongings – a quill, some parchment, mirror, hair gel, and toothpick. Don't ask. They would all be useful some point in his life. All being prepared, with just one last check of his appearance, he strutted off to Hermione's dormitory, patting his comforting wand in his back pocket.

_**- Damn Potions to Hell**_

Hermione paced relentlessly around the dorm. She was being paranoid – she knew it, but something just wasn't right. The whole crew had locked themselves up and why? Dammit, why wasn't anyone telling her? Whatever.

Mercedes was taking her out for some rave at the Hog's Head. About time that place livened up and got with the youth of the wizarding community. Picking out a black backless top and a dangerously short, white pleated skirt, she got her accessories together until –

"Holy crap," Hermione jumped up from her wardrobe. Throwing herself into it again, she found herself still holding on one sandal from a pair.

"Where the heck is it?" She muttered to herself, when she suddenly had a revelation, "Damn…It's the one I lost on the night of the ball – Damn Malfoy! Damn him to – "

_Knock knock_.

Having the urge to say, "Who's there?" in a sing-along voice, she sighed and opened the door still clutching the sandal. Who she saw made her consider throwing the sandal at him, but then she would have lost both pairs to the damned being.

"What?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you too," Malfoy answered just as curtly, "But I have no time for small talk – we have a project to complete, so let's get to it."

Half dragging Hermione to the library, she barely had time to think about what project he was on about until a large potions book was slammed in front of her.

"Looking at your considerable amount of surprise, I take it you haven't even thought of Potions," Malfoy said, adding irritably, "It's justifiable – I am one that drives other things out of the mind."

If Hermione heard him, she simply ignored him and opened the Potions book to the appropriate page, "As it so happens, I have. Here is the page. And if you had left me some time to pack my bag, I would have also given you the planning and organisation of the project. I thought I'd leave the outcome and evaluation up to you."

"Oh ever the one to make life so easy, Granger," Malfoy replied sarcastically, "I suppose you thought that by doing the two easiest parts of the project would be some sort of payback?"

"_Accio Project!_" Hermione chanted, the papers flew to her hand as she spat, "I'd rather I help you with the outcome to make sure you didn't use the potion for your own devious and dirty fantasies."

"Now, Granger," Malfoy retorted, "I have no use for a potion to wish for such things – I can make it happen anyway."

Again she pretended not to notice his mocking tone and threw a method and list of ingredients in his face, "Go to the dungeons and gather the ingredients and set out the equipment. I'll follow you with this lot."

Hermione referred to the project and extra pieces of parchment, along with the textbook.

Watching Draco leave with a snarl marring his features, she whispered as she followed, "Damn potions to hell."

_**- Plan Ahoy!**_

"Savvy?" Cal asked quite tired with explaining the whole plan for the hundredth time.

Brittany twirled her hair absentmindedly and yelped as Cal snatched the hair tongs from her hand, "What?"

Cal growled and looked ready to leap on her and cut her throat before Matt stepped in to save her.

"I heard they're trying out some Wonder Witch Facial Products in the gym," Matt smiled at Brittany, "Why don't you and Mercedes go check it out? It'd be fun."

Brittany and Mercy both looked at each other warily – more bonding time? Well, who could resist the call of the facial products? Both girls shrugged and skipped off in search of them.

"Were you serious?" Ron asked Matt.

"No, but I'm sure they'll find something else to distract them," Matt leant back in his chair.

"Magpies," Ron muttered as Cal gently socked him on the arm.

_**- Potionising**_

Hermione had already started on the potion as Draco realised once they got there and after hearing the response that it does take a long time to make, a month or something.

Draco grumbled about something on not bothering to check on her anymore and leave everything to her when he received a smack on the head.

"Hey!" Draco rubbed the back of his head and scowled at Hermione.

"Stir seven time clockwise and add one anti-clockwise stir after every seven clockwise until it becomes lilac," Hermione smiled innocently, "There was a fly on your head…thought I'd kill it."

"Charming," Draco glared, "I pity those who will be at your mercy…if that's how hard you hit to kill a fly…I shudder to think what you'd do to kill a human."

Hermione gasped, "Are you implying that I'd even _think_ of doing that? That's what Deatheaters do – and for your information, they have long since been extinct."

She then stepped back from Draco, and he sensing her sudden fear said quickly, "Don't even _think_ that I'm a Deatheater, Hermione. You know better than that."

Hermione nodded slowly and stayed silent for the remainder of the time they spent together finishing the potion. Bottling the Felix Felicis, she took her things quickly and rushed off to her dormitory leaving Draco to wonder how he'd manage to ruin an opportunity of re-igniting their friendship to destroying it even further.

_**- And Action!**_

What was it with these stupid alarm things? One minute the pillow is perfectly soft, and warm and easy to sleep on, and the next it's practically jumping up and down trying to knock your head off! Draco slammed the pillow to make it stop jerking, and was about to fall asleep again, when he remembered that applying pressure on it within ten minutes would only set it off again. Darn these things.

Dragging himself off the bed, he walked over to he bathroom to start on his grooming session. Honestly, some would think he was a girl. Brushing his teeth, he thought about getting new toothpaste – his teeth weren't exactly getting whiter anymore.

Then he took on to washing his face, and he grabbed the facial scrub, and poured the pink goo into his hands. As he was so tired, he didn't realise that his face wash wasn't pink – it had originally been turquoise. Spreading it all over his face to clean pores and give him a clear complexion, he surveyed himself in the mirror. It was all white foam now, and he thought about how cute he looked – like a little polabear. Okay he had been reading way too many romance novels. Washing it off, he went on to have a shower.

Using the best smelling shower gels and shampoo and conditioner, he came out looking and feeling just as good as ever and smiled.

His hair was all befuddled and although he knew he could look just as good with it like that, he whipped up some gel and sculpted his hair into a messy but spiky look. Classic, but cool.

Last but not least, he sprayed on some deodorant and dressed himself, before grabbing his bag to step out into the corridor. Time for lessons and what not – how much better could life get? Notice the sarcasm. Well, for a little ray of sunshine on his miseries, he'd see Hermione no less.

Trudging through the corridor, he noticed how people were either giving him weird looks or gasping at him in horror. He translated this as looks of love and admiration and gasping at having seen such a god as him. Yes he had quite a large ego. Running a hand through his hair, and smiling seductively at a cute girl, he almost died of shock when she spluttered with laughter and ran off.

Okay…weird…what was wrong with the people? Shaking the though off, he went into the Potions room to hand in his and Hermione's wonderful work.

Von Drake strode in with something that seemed like a powerful gust of wind blowing his robes around him. Did he spend his free moments thinking of new ways to make these entrances? He needed to get laid. Badly.

Draco just couldn't help but be irritated and hide behind a book, the looks that people were giving him were starting to freak him out…was there was something on his face? Taking a mirror out of his bag, he was about to check when the person next time gasped in surprise. Dammit, Draco had dropped the book as he was trying to retrieve his mirror.

"What the _fuck_ happened to you?" Hermione breathed.

Dammit! It just HAD to be her…oh the humiliation…he didn't even know what was wrong with him and he blushed.

"I don't exactly know," Draco admitted with a shrug. Bracing himself, he looked into the mirror, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Not from shock horror but from repulsion.

"WOAH!" Draco exclaimed.

Von Drake spun round to give him a look and smart him when he took a step back, "…"

Everyone in the classroom burst out in laughter, and nobody noticed how a few certain students smirked at each other and silently congratulated each other for their good work. Matt and Ron laughed heartily with the others, while Cal remained with his smirk, and Mercy and Brittany were simply trying to hide their laughter behind their hands – unsuccessfully.

"Professor," Hermione stood up while handing over the written project and the vial of potion, "Here, sir, is the project. Please excuse Draco and I while I escort him to the Hospital Wing."

Dragging Draco out of his seat, she pushed him in front of her out of the classroom, glad to hear the laughs dying away as Von Drake took charge of his class again.

Hermione stopped them both in their tracks, and as the corridor was empty due to classes, she looked at Draco carefully. His hair was blue and sort of looking really sticky, his skin was covered in red, pulsing spots, and his skin was looking a mottled light green.

"Did you not fail to notice this before?" Hermione asked him with pure concern lining her voice.

"No…" Draco thought back to what had happened up to this point. His ego had deflated and his voice was soft…he was so embarrassed.

Then he remembered. He looked perfectly fine this morning – right until he got on with getting ready.

"My products…" Draco muttered to himself before saying louder, "Someone messed with my products."

**A/N: Okay guys, I hope this'll do for now – truth be told, I had this chapter written up ages ago, but I just needed to do some final touches here and there. Hope the ending isn't rushed too much, and just to let you know, it'll be about 1 or maybe 3 chapters before I am able to finish this off. I just found a way out while I was writing this. I don't know whether I should feel happy and relieved or sad…The wish to review is left up to you my friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**..xIcedfirestarx.. **


	19. It's Because I Love You

**Disclaimer: If it wasn't so damn obvious. I don't own him and I don't want to! -sulk-**

**A/N: Ohmigawsh, yes the hate mail and fire balls are expected. It's been practically a year since I last updated, and believe me I am this close to finishing. Seriously. THIS CLOSE. And throughout the year, I had urges to type this chapter, but just never got round to it. Well, gather round because I finally managed to folks. Thanks for being such wonderful, faithful and ever loving reviewers that you are. Here is the all awaited chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

_**- DNA Mixing?**_

"It doesn't help that you smell like a skunk too."

If he were an animated character, there would be some fury lines down his forehead, and a faint sizzling sound issuing from the top of his head too.

He said this out loud.

Blinking, Hermione cocked her head to one side, "Products did this to you? Just how much of it do you use?"

Trying to grin, Draco answered, "I know, I'm so good-looking, you can't even tell."

Hermione resolutely turned to hit her head on the desk. Just once. It hurt.

"Stop giving me a migraine," Hermione sighed and decided that for once she wouldn't help, "Sort it yourself – you know how to work the ingredients and mixing DNA out of the products, don't you?"

"…"

"…?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"…Yes? …" Draco felt his stomach drop. How long was this thing going to last anyway? Hermione had cast a disillusion enchantment, but that wasn't going to last forever.

"Good. Page 5678," Hermione packed up her things, and went to hand in the bottle of golden elixir to the Potions Master. She failed to notice that the bottle was a smaller size. With that and the written work that went with it, she walked out to leave Draco furiously flicking through the pages to find the one he needed.

_**- Draco's Dorm**_

The spell had worn off, his face was stinging from all the pungent fumes, a few boils had burst, and heck there was soot from various explosions after getting some of the experiments wrong.

Merlin, what was so hard with being able to squeeze one nanometer of aura juice into the product?

Answer: The nanometer part.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Doing this a few times, he found that he was patient enough to try again. Wait, his nose was dribbling. Going to the sink to splash some water on his face, he found a strand of long blonde hair stuck to the bottle of face wash he'd used this morning.

Fuck the DNA thingy. He knew that strand of hair anywhere.

_**- Mercy's Dorm**_

"MERCEDES!"

There was nobody there.

Draco felt a little deflated, but thought that the next best plan of action would be to sit creepily on a chair till she entered and then glower at her before hissing out her name.

_**- Hermione's Dorm**_

"In case you didn't know, it belonged to my mother."

"You mean the mother you aren't in contact with right now?" Mercy pointed out.

"So not the point," Hermione moaned.

This was going beyond the point of amusing now. That pair of shoes was her favourite – they went with practically every outfit, not to mention her new summer dress. She was wearing it to the small dinner party for Mercy's birthday.

"So who are you going to bring as your date – you know, since the man you once thought was awesome suddenly became so unawesome and is now even more unawesome because of his facial and body issues…"

Hermione stared at Mercy wondering how on earth she managed to say that without taking a single breath.

"How would you happen to know that Malfoy has these _issues_? As I recall, you didn't see him all day, and word couldn't spread so fast in the last ten minutes from when class finished to when we got here."

"Eh…"

"Youuuuuuu!" Hermione didn't have to spend that long figuring out who was behind the schemes.

Mainly because the word guilty was written with permanent black ink all over Mercy's face.

Mercy decided that now would be a good time to hide behind something, because she wasn't quite sure how Hermione would react – and if it were in favour of Draco Malfoy…Oh dear.

But there was no need, because she just burst out laughing.

"Who was the mastermind behind this?" Hermione asked, wiping tears of joy from the corners of her eyes.

"Why can't it be me?" Mercy asked.

Hermione just looked at her blankly.

"Okay, it was Cal."

"Figures," was Hermione's answer, and with that, she forgot about her shoes and grabbed her bag and wand for a trip to the Almighty Cal.

_**- In Cal's Almighty Presence**_

"So that's all there was to it," Cal ended like a sage.

"That simple?" Hermione was astounded, "Wow, I think I'll keep that party trick in mind in case I'm ever in need of it."

Cal looked at her a little curiously, "Aren't you even going to batter us to death? Or have you really gotten over the foul beast of products?"

Hermione smiled but chose to stay silent. The best solution to any difficult question.

"Erm, guys…Cool intellect chat there, but I have to get ready for tonight…" Mercy announced.

Brittany had waltzed in with Matt and the pair of them had fallen asleep between the goings on of potions and what not between Cal and Hermione. Ron was busy laughing at a spider stuck in a glass jar.

"What's on tonight?" Cal asked.

Then he realised his mistake. A little too late, that is, as a flurry of hands swatted his head, yelling was added as a bonus too.

_**- Mercy's Dorm**_

They still weren't back yet – neither Hermione nor Mercy. But never mind. Draco suddenly had an even better idea as pay back.

He had retrieved his products and poured the remnants into the now empty bottles of Mercy's products. He knew that it was the blonde's birthday today, so she was bound to put this stuff on tonight.

Grinning evilly at his masterwork, he looked up to see his reflection. The illusion charm had faded away hours ago, and yet he could see that his skin and hair had become clear again. It looked like the fumes from his little experiment had done the trick somehow.

Well, it was either smirking at his own genius or admitting that the potion hadn't lasted very long, and it was pretty obvious which of the two he was going to choose.

Walking back, he realised that Hermione had a gorgeous deep orange and blue summer dress laid out with one sandal of a pair beside it. That sandal was familiar…

He was carrying the damn other in his bag.

Sighing, he knew that nothing good would come of keeping the sandal – there would never be a Cinderella moment, and so he took it out of his bag and placed it beside its partner.

With that, he made his way out.

_**- In the Corridor**_

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she saw Draco Malfoy walk rather sulkily out of her and Mercy's dorm room. The first thing she noticed was that his face had cleared – the illusion charm had worn off hours ago, and he was unable to recast a spell like that. The second thought was what had he been doing in her room?

Once he was out of sight, she walked briskly into her dorm, and her eyes fell straight on her bed. Her shoe!

Snapping her head back, she tried to look for which way Draco had gone…he'd found her shoe for her and given it back. Still a little aware, she cast a finite incantatem spell and smiled even for. He hadn't even sabotaged it. There was hope for the insolent ferret yet.

Feeling rather elated, she found herself thinking of being in his arms…

And a pair of arms was around her.

Jumping out of her skin, she realised they belonged to Mercy.

"What??" Hermione asked, a little breathless from the scare.

"You found your shoe!!" Mercy answered, "Now let's get ready! Ahhh, I'm so excited."

The blonde went straight to her bathroom whilst Hermione went into hers. A quick freshen up and a few moments later, she slipped into her dress and her shoes. She felt so good it scared her. Mostly because when she put on her second sandal, she thought of Draco slipping it onto her foot.

Her vision was kindly interrupted by a scream.

Mercedes came out of the bathroom looking exactly like Draco had hours before.

"Malfoy…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

She managed to calm Mercy down and coax her to get ready by putting an illusion charm on her too. It worked. And it would have to work for the next few hours of her party.

With that, she threw her curls behind her shoulder and grabbed her bag.

_**- Draco's Dorm**_

Draco wasn't invited to the little shin ding that was Mercy's party. But like that was going to stop him. He would not miss it for the world – he wanted to see if Mercy would be there, and in what state of mind.

His conniving plans halted at a faint knock on the door.

Opening the door a little suspiciously, he was almost knocked out of his mind to see Hermione there.

"Granger."

"Don't Granger me. You turned Mercy into a monster."

He didn't bother pretending not to know what she was talking about, "She turned me into one," was his mature answer.

"How old are you? Seven? You finish the fight at this age, not start or continue it," Hermione whittled on, "And how did you get rid of your issue…tell me, quick like, it's the most she deserves from you."

"If I told you I don't know how I did it, would you believe me?" Draco asked honestly.

Hermione looked hard into the silver grey that was his eyes. Yep, he was telling the truth.

"Thanks for my shoe," Hermione sighed quietly and turned away, feeling just a tad forlorn.

Draco blinked, and then took hold of Hermione's arm. The sexual tension was just killing him now. That and this seemed like the best opportunity he'd had in a while.

Pulling her into him, he stroked her cheek and then kissed her softly.

"I've been meaning to tell you – I'm sorry. For everything," Draco leant his forehead against hers.

She just looked back up with him with something like confusion.

"Draco, I don't know what's going through your mind. But after everything we've been through, I don't think _this_ would work. At all."

Wrenching herself free from his grasp, she stormed away.

_**- The Party**_

Mercedes had sure changed after hanging out with Hermione and her taste in clothes had shown that. She too wore a summer dress, and though it had a plunging v-line, she still looked sophisticated.

And her face and hair didn't betray what she really looked like after the product use. Truth was that her hair hadn't received any damage but the skin on her face had. It was hidden though by an illusion charm.

Ron had asked Hermione to the dance as a friend, and the other couples were the ones standing by her side as the crowd chanted Happy Birthday.

Draco stepped in. Mercedes didn't look as if she had been affected at all – but of course, Hermione would have covered it up. He was angry at his life and his ill luck. He hated Hermione for a precious few seconds and Mercy even more for humiliating him in the morning. Pointing his wand at her, he said "Finite incantatem."

The entire crowd gasped and silence hung in the air.

"Oh, Merlin, no," Hermione took out her wand to fix this mess up but Mercy stopped her, looking quite solemn and calm.

"Draco, come out of the crowd."

Hermione turned to find him stepping out with a big grin.

Cal was the first to react and almost sent a fist flying straight into his nose, but again Mercy stopped him.

"I didn't do that to your face this morning. The wise guy, who wishes to smash your nose did."

And suddenly, his life, if it was even possible, just became worse. He felt _guilt_.

"Say the spell, Hermione," Draco whispered.

She obliged willingly, and the crowd of guests were all confused to what happened. They just thought it was a jinx thrown at Mercy that had finished now that Hermione had said the counter-charm. What they didn't know was that as she was part Veela, when the affects wore off, she'd be left with a few scars.

Matt, Cal and Ron threw daggers at Draco, whilst Brittany and Hermione were helping Mercy lift the spirits of the crowd again.

"Why did you do it to me?" Draco asked quietly – his dangerous voice.

"Since you so kindly marred my own face," Ron answered.

"Pay back," was the answer from Matt, "For also treating our girls like pieces of dung scraped off your shoe."

He was silenced. His eyes sought out Hermione's figure and he yearned to be the one by her side. Stroking her curls.

Cal saw the movement and curtly told his two friends to see to the girls and help them out with the guests.

"She was my obsession."

Draco thought he heard it wrong, but he hadn't. He stared at Cal.

"But I fell in love for real with Mercedes. Hermione still is my obsession, though this time, it's only for her happiness," Cal continued, "And she's only been the happiest with you."

Draco nodded once, and walked toward Mercedes first, "I'm sorry – sorry for what I've done to you…I just thought you did this to me…a piece of your hair…I found it there."

Mercy smiled, "I think remnants of myself will always be found in your dorm room, Mr Smart Guy. I practically lived in your room."

"I'll find a way to make it up to you – "

"Stop being a jerk, Draco. Make Hermione happy for once," Mercy kissed his cheek lightly, and left him standing with Hermione, who'd heard the exchange.

"Please, Hermione," Draco felt his voice break just slightly. Too much emotion. Too much to handle.

"Do you really think I'd be willing to just drop into your arms at your say so?" Hermione was still filled with a bubbling anger, "Draco, why don't you understand that what you do has consequences? Why don't you see that how you treat people can affect them for the rest of their lives? Why can't you see that I'm in love with you and I hate myself for it?"

Draco was holding her at this point, "Because I'm blind. Blindly in love with you too, and I hate that you don't want to love me back."

"But I do," Hermione was the one who initiated the kiss, and Draco answered back eagerly.

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Thanks for being so patient, and loving, and giving me such wonderful reviews. I'm sorry that the story hasn't been as brilliant as I hoped it would – believe me, when I read back over it, I cringed at most of the language. I hope this chapter shows how much my writing has developed…-whistles- Hahaha! I'm returning to fictionpress once more, where my original stories are my main priorities.**

**Much love,**

**Icedfirestar xxx**


End file.
